In The Moonlight
by KazueInoue
Summary: "Aku bukan tipikal orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Aku juga benci dengan orang yang berkesan sok kenal,sepertimu,Yaya. Apalagi,aku juga tidak suka berhubungan dengan manusia. Tapi,mengapa aku bisa merasa dekat denganmu?" -Halilintar. -I met a girl in the moonlight that has changed my life-
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios. Fict In The Moonlight milik KazueInoue.**

 **Warning : Halilintar x Yaya,Slight Air x Yaya. DLDR!**

 **HAPPY READING ^O^**

 **Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

Inilah saat dimana aku ingin menyendiri.

Sekolah atau lebih tepatnya penyiksaan. Kejenuhan ini sangat sulit diatasi,dimana setiap harinya aku harus hidup berdampingan dengan makanan lezat yang berjalan,manusia. Jika kau suatu hari nanti menjadi vampir,kau akan mengerti seberapa tersiksanya aku.

Aroma manis tersebar disemua penjuru tempat. Coba kau bayangkan jika setiap kau melangkahkan kaki selalu ada aroma roti manis yang menggugah seleramu,menggiurkan bukan?

Ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat muak berada ditempat ini. Seorang gadis manusia biasa yang sangat mengangguku. Aku telah melihat sosoknya berkali-kali. Tak ada yang menarik dari dirinya selain aroma manis nan harum yang khas dari tubuhnya. Aromanya sangat menggodaku.

Karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi,semua murid berhamburan pergi ke kantin. Tak terkecuali aku yang terpaksa harus mengikuti kegiatan monoton mereka karena tak ingin dicurigai. Walaupun makhluk sejenisku belum terlalu diketahui banyak orang,aku tetap harus waspada.

Aku duduk dipojok kantin,menatap rekahan disampingku dan membayangkan bentuk-bentuk abstrak yang ada dipikiranku. Oh,ternyata ini berguna juga. Sekedar untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Aku asyik bermain dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai aku lupa untuk membeli makanan. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu membeli makanan sampai menghabiskan uangku meski hanya sedikit,kau tahu? Karena aku takkan pernah bisa memakan apa yang dimakan manusia.

Tiba-tiba saja aroma harum nan manis yang sangat ku kenali itu menusuk hidungku dan ku rasakan aromanya semakin mendekat. Astaga,dia datang lagi. Andai saja jika aku tak berada disini,aku akan segera menerkam dia dan menjadikannya santapan lezat.

"Hali,aku membawakanmu makanan. Aku harap kau mau menerimanya." Ucap si gadis yang memiliki aroma khas itu. Aku segera mengatur nafasku,berusaha untuk mengendalikan diriku yang berhasrat ingin menerkamnya.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya. Pergi menjauh dariku."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada tanaman kecil yang ada dipinggir kantin. Berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya. Aku berharap dia cepat menyingkir dariku. Entah apa yang dia inginkan dariku,dia selalu saja membawakanku makanan atau menemaniku disaat aku sedang menyendiri,kegiatan itu diulangi setiap harinya. Ia memang gadis yang baik,namun aku berbeda dengannya. Aku tak ingin dekat atau berteman dengan seorang manusia.

Gadis itu masih belum menyingkir juga. Aku semakin kesal saja. Aku mengetuk jari jemariku ke meja,berpikir apa yang harus ku lakukan kepadanya. Mengusirnya dari hadapanku atau terpaksa menerima makanan darinya. Dua hal itu membuatku semakin bingung saja.

"Yaya." Aku memanggil namanya dengan tatapan datar. Nama gadis itu adalah Yaya,umurnya setara denganku yaitu 16 tahun,dia suka memakai hijab pink dan membuat biskuit. Biskuit Yaya,biskuit kematian. Itulah yang manusia bilang jika memakan biskuitnya. Bagiku biskuitnya tak terlalu buruk. Aneh,bukan?

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Lain kali kau tak perlu bersusah payah untuk membawakanku semua makanan ini." Aku terpaksa menerima makanan darinya. Ya,sekedar untuk menghargai gadis itu. Apalagi makanan yang ia berikan bisa dibilang cukup banyak,ada tumis jamur,ayam goreng,nasi,puding,coklat hangat dan biskuit.

"Tidak,Hali. Aku membawakanmu makanan karena keinginanku sendiri dan rasa khawatirku padamu."

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Cepat menyingkir dariku,aku ingin makan. Aku tak suka jika dilihat orang lain ketika sedang makan." Jawabku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Selamat makan,Hali."

Akhirnya ia menyingkir juga. Aroma yang menusuk itu berangsur lenyap dari indera penciumanku. Aku bernafas lega.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar pergi,aku mulai melahap makanan darinya. Rasanya sama saja seperti makanan manusia lainnya,seperti kertas amplas dan daging busuk. Aku berharap dapat ke kamar mandi sebentar sebelum bel masuk berbunyi,untuk membuang makanan yang menjijikan ini.

Perutku mulai merasa mual. Gejala seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku,resiko seorang vampir yang hidup ditengah kerumunan manusia. Aku segera meneguk coklat hangat sampai habis. Menurut kepercayaan nenek moyang,coklat adalah satu-satunya minuman yang bisa dikonsumsi oleh semua makhluk,tak terkecuali vampir. Itulah sebabnya aku segera meneguk coklat hangat ini,sekedar untuk menetralisir makanan manusia yang masuk ke pencernaanku.

Jujur saja,aku sedikit terkesan dengan segelas coklat hangat yang diberikan Yaya tadi. Entah ia dapat dari mana,rasa cokelat hangat itu nikmat sekali. Bahkan lebih nikmat daripada coklat hangat buatan kedai Tok Aba.

Aku sudah selesai makan,walaupun hanya dua suapan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Sisa makanannya aku buang ke tempat sampah. Ah tidak,ada kucing liar yang langsung menyantapnya. Tak ku sangka ternyata kucing itu menyukai masakan Yaya,hanya biskuitnya saja yang sama sekali tak disentuh apalagi dimakan oleh kucing itu. Ya,kucing zaman sekarang memang jauh lebih pintar,mereka lebih mementingkan nyawa mereka daripada kerakusan mereka.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kantin dan menuju ke kelas biologi,bersiap untuk bosan. Waktu tersisa lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar segera sampai dikelas,bukan karena aku ingin segera belajar biologi,tapi karena aku mulai tak tahan dengan para penggemarku yang terus saja menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Menjijikan.

Di kelas,aku duduk dikursiku dan mengambil buku biologi yang tebalnya melebihi 9 buku tulis. Disini aku adalah satu-satunya murid yang duduk sendirian,biasanya pas pelajaran biologi berlangsung semua murid akan dipasangkan menurut absen,kecuali aku. Aku tak suka belajar berkelompok,menurutku belajar secara individu itu lebih menarik dan mudah dipahami. Lagipula aku selalu menyebarkan aura vampirku yang membuat mereka tak berani duduk bersamaku. Sayangnya tak ada satupun manusia disini yang menyadari itu. Mereka tidak cukup cerdas,menurutku.

Ruangan mulai terisi saat istirahat selesai. Aku bersandar dikursi dan menunggu waktu berlalu secepat mungkin.

Seorang gadis berhijab pink yang wajahnya sangat ku kenali itu memasuki kelas dan berjalan mendekati meja guru. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa satu kelas denganku dikelas biologi ini. Oh,tidak,sepertinya ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku. Satu-satunya kursi kosong hanyalah kursi yang berada disampingku. Bayangan tentang dirinya mulai terbentuk dipikiranku.

Miss Carren,guru biologi ku menunjuk ke arah kursi disampingku. Dugaanku benar. Yaya akan ditempatkan duduk bersamaku hari ini. Gadis yang malang,teman sebangkumu ini adalah seorang ghoul yang bisa menerkamu kapan saja. Berdoa saja semoga tuhan selalu melindungimu.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat mendekatiku. Aroma khasnya menusuk hidungku lagi. Sudah sebulan lebih aku belum menyantap minuman pokokku,darah manusia. Jadi wajar saja jika rasa haus ku ini sudah menggebu-gebu. Gadis itu semakin memperburuk keadaanku.

Aku membersihkan meja disampingku dan menyingkirkan buku-buku milikku yang ku taruh dibagian laci kecil meja tersebut. Aku ragu ia akan nyaman duduk bersamaku.

Yaya akhirnya duduk dikursi sebelah kananku. Ku lihat sikapnya agak sedikit canggung. Apakah ia takut kepadaku? Mungkin aku harus sedikit tersenyum dihadapannya.

Gadis berhijab pink itu mengambil buku dari ranselnya. Wow,ternyata buku-buku biologinya tak kalah banyak dariku. Aku sedikit mengenal tentangnya,banyak orang yang bilang Yaya adalah gadis yang jenius,bijaksana,dan bercita-cita menjadi detektif. Pertama kali aku bertemu Yaya saat latihan drama disuatu tempat yang bisa dibilang sanggar seni,saudaraku yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Saudaraku yang bernama Air itu sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan gadis ini. Padahal menurutku gadis ini sangat menjengkelkan.

"Hai,Hali." Sapanya dengan senyuman hangat.

Aku menengok sekilas menatap wajahnya. Dia memang terlihat manis,tak salah jika banyak lelaki yang mengaguminya.

"Hai."

"Aku senang bisa duduk bersamamu. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa bekerja sama." Ucapnya dengan yakin.

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Aku sudah terbiasa belajar individu."

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah papan tulis. Ia tak berbicara lagi. Miss Carren sedang menerangkan tentang pengertian sel. Pelajaran ini memang sedikit membosankan. Aku berharap waktu satu jam ini cepat berlalu.

"Sel adalah unit organisasi terkecil yang menjadi dasar kehidupan dalam arti biologis. Kata sel itu sendiri dikemukakan oleh Robert Hooke (1635 – 1703) yang berarti kotak-kotak kosong,setelah ia mengamati sayatan gabus dengan mikroskop. Selanjutnya disimpulkan bahwa sel terdiri dari kesatuan zat yang dinamakan _protoplasma_."

Aku membuka buku biologi ku dan berpura-pura membacanya. Ku lirik dia sekilas,ternyata ia sedang sibuk mencatat rangkuman dari materi yang baru saja diterangkan.

Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya aku menatap Yaya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Ku lihat aliran darah tertutup oleh kulitnya yang tipis. Detak jantungnya yang lemah dan hembusan nafasnya yang wangi membuat diriku semakin tak nyaman. Aku segera menarik nafas sangat dalam untuk mengantisipasi rasa hausku yang sudah berlebihan,mengatur pernafasanku sedemikian rupa agar monster penghisap dalam tubuhku ini tak keluar dan memangsa gadis menggiurkan itu.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran ditubuhku. Kerongkonganku terasa sangat kering dan panas. Aku butuh darah,walau hanya setetes. Aku mulai merasa gelisah,namun berusaha untuk tetap diam dan jangan berteriak kesakitan. Aku merasakan bahwa kedua irisku pasti sudah berubah menjadi hitam kelam karena kehausan.

Pelajaran biologi hari ini dipenuhi dengan penjelasan,jadi kami tak mendapat bagian untuk mengerjakan latihan. Waktunya sudah habis. Hatiku bersorak kegirangan. Aku memasukkan semua buku ku ke dalam ransel dengan cepat saking terburu-burunya ingin segera pulang ke rumah,salah maksudku apartemen. Aku tidak tinggal dirumah sekarang,sebulan yang lalu aku pindah ke sebuah apartemen dipusat pulau Rintis. Alasannya sederhana saja,aku tidak mau merepotkan kakek ku karena tinggal dirumahnya.

Yaya memasukkan semua bukunya dengan hati-hati. Mungkin ia tak ingin bukunya rusak. Aku sudah selesai memasukkan seluruh buku milikku. Aku ingin segera berjalan keluar kelas tapi aku tak tega jika meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Yaya,aku pulang duluan,ya." Ucapku.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan ya,Hali." Ia membalas ucapan ku masih dengan senyuman hangatnya. Aku melangkah keluar kelas.

Baru saja sampai diluar gerbang,mobil jemputanku sudah tiba. Padahal tadinya aku ingin berkeliling sebentar disekitar taman sekolah. Apa boleh buat,akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jarak dari sekolah ke apartemenku memang agak jauh. Sekitar 20 menit,kalau jalan kaki mungkin bisa setengah jam atau lebih. Aku memandang ke arah jendela,pemandangan berlalu begitu saja. Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa sangat kesepian,yeah aku memang selalu sendiri setiap hari.

Hidupku berubah semenjak ayahku menjadikan diriku sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk eksperimennya. Aku berani bertaruh,ia adalah satu-satunya ayah yang rela mengorbankan hidup anaknya demi kepentingannya sendiri. Kejadian memilukan itu terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Ayahku adalah seorang ilmuwan yang termashyur dinegeri jiran ini. Ia selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang aneh.

Pada saat itu ia ingin membuat suatu percobaan mengenai vampir buatan. Ia mengambil sel tubuh dan organ dari tubuh vampir yang ia tangkap lalu memasukannya ke dalam tubuhku. Aku hampir mati saat dijadikan kelinci percobaan,aku dimasukkan ke dalam suatu kotak besar dengan air berwarna merah pekat,entah obat apa yang digunakannya aku sama sekali tak tahu. Aku tak sadarkan diri selama berbulan-bulan. Aku merasa sudah berada di dunia kematian. Semuanya berubah.

Ku rasakan seluruh pembuluh darahku mulai memanas. Aku disuntik berkali-kali selama menjalani percobaan itu. Tak terhitung berapa banyak jumlah suntikan yang telah dimasukan ke dalam tubuhku. Rasanya seperti aku sedang disiksa oleh ayahku sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya tuhan menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku berhasil melewati masa percobaan itu. Namun,disaat itu juga aku menyesali semuanya. Ayahku telah menghancurkan hidupku,masa depanku. Aku sadar bahwa ayahku ingin membuatku menjadi seorang monster seperti Frankenstein mungkin,bahkan lebih parah lagi. Aku menjadi seorang vampir yang secara harfiah memiliki arti sebagai makhluk pengisap darah,lebih parah dari monster.

Tak banyak yang bisa ku ingat sejak kejadian itu berlangsung. Kondisi tubuhku sangat lemah saat itu,ingatanku juga buruk. Aku bahkan hampir saja membunuh ayahku,tapi ibu berusaha mencegah niat burukku itu. Ibu selalu berkata bahwa aku pasti bisa menjalani hidupku yang baru ini,menjadi manusia disiang hari dan menjadi monster dimalam hari. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagiku.

Aku diusir oleh ayahku ke pulau Rintis karena telah membunuh saudaraku yaitu Api. Peristiwa kelam itu terjadi saat aku sedang hilang kendali. Aku tak sengaja menggigitnya tepat pada lehernya. Pada saat itu aku memang belum bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sepenuhnya. Aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku. Bahkan hingga detik ini aku masih merasa bersalah.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di apartemenku. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan segera memasuki lantai utama apartemen,menuju liftnya. Aku tinggal di lantai 5.

Aku memasukkan password pintu apartemenku dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku benar-benar merasa lelah hari ini. Aku butuh waktu untuk istirahat sejenak. Tubuhku sengaja ku bantingkan ke kasur. Ah,nyamannya.

Jendela besar dikamarku belum masih ku biarkan terbuka. Matahari mulai terbenam menandakan akan adanya pergantian waktu dari sore ke malam. Aku beranjak dari kamar menuju loteng. Aku sangat menikmati suasana ini.

Aku berdiri diloteng selama kurang lebih dua jam. Sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa jenuh dan kesepianku. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Bulan purnama menerangi kegelapan dilangit malam. Hembusan angin sangat menyejukkan. Pandanganku tertuju pada bulan yang bersinar diatas. Seketika itu juga bayangan si gadis berhijab pink muncul didalam benakku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi,karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah memikirkannya.

"Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan dia?" batinku.

Bulan itu seolah menghipnotis pikiranku. Aku terus menerus memikirkan Yaya,terutama kebaikannya kepadaku. Dimulai saat aku dan dia pertama kali bertemu,saat kami berada disekolah yang sama,saat Yaya setiap hari membawakanku bekal makanan,dan terakhir saat kami berada disatu kelas yang sama yaitu kelas biologi.

Aku sadar bahwa sikapku padanya selalu kasar. Ia selalu peduli padaku tapi aku selalu mengacuhkannya. Ia selalu datang untuk menemaniku tapi aku selalu mengusirnya. Ia selalu memberikanku makanan tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Apakah dia hanya bersikap seperti itu kepadaku?

Aku termenung sejenak. Lensaku masih menatap bulan yang bersinar. Aku tak bisa terus menerus tenggelam dengan pikiran ini,aku harus mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Mungkin aku harus keluar untuk berjalan-jalan malam." Pikirku.

Aku membuka lemari baju ku dan mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan garis merah. Hanya butuh waktu selama dua menit untuk bersiap-siap. Aku segera keluar dari apartemen dan menutup pintunya. Aku berjalan menuju lift dan menekan angka lantai 1. Ternyata suasana dilantai bawah masih ramai.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki daripada menggunakan taksi atau mobil jemputan. Aku ingin menikmati sensasi berjalan dibawah sinar rembulan yang ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Aku merasa bebas. Ku hirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang sejuk.

Disekitar apartemen terdapat sebuah taman hiburan yang indah. Aku belum pernah berkunjung ke sana,jadi aku hanya mendengarkan pengalaman orang lain yang sudah pernah mengunjunginya. Ditaman hiburan itu terdapat sebuah taman bunga yang terkenal karena keindahannya. Aku tertarik dengan taman itu. Malam ini telah ku putuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Disisi kanan dan kiri terdapat banyak penjual yang menjajakan beragam jenis makanan. Tak jauh dari hadapanku,terdapat sebuah gerbang menuju taman hiburan yang didalamnya terdapat banyak wahana permainan. Melihat itu aku jadi mengingat masa kecilku dulu yang indah.

Aku terus melangkah menyusuri jalan yang disetiap sisinya terdapat lampu yang indah. Taman bunga yang menjadi tempat tujuanku jaraknya tak jauh dari sini. Aku hanya perlu berjalan selama 1 menit lagi.

Aku telah sampai pada gerbang utama taman bunga ini. Gerbangnya sangat menakjubkan,warna emas yang mendominasi gerbang itu dihias oleh bunga-bunga kecil yang segar. Suasana dalam di taman ini juga masih terasa natural,tak terlalu modern dan tak terlalu kuno. Berada ditaman ini membuatku merasa seperti masuk ke dalam negeri dongeng,ya dulu ketika aku masih kanak-kanak ibuku selalu menceritakan dongeng 1001 malam lalu memberikan gambaran tentang suasana didalam negeri khayalan itu.

Aku terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang penuh dengan bunga disisinya. Kupu-kupu berterbangan diatasnya seraya menari-nari,ada yang sayapnya berwarna ungu,merah,putih,biru dan kuning dengan corak yang beraneka ragam.

Lensaku tertuju pada bunga peony yang ada disisi kananku. Aku pernah membaca sekilas dibuku tentang bunga peony,bunga yang berasal dari China. Bentuknya semacam tumbuh-tumbuhan semak yang berbunga bagus dan sering ditanam. Jemariku memetik salah satu bunga peony itu dan mengenggamnya. Aku suka sekali dengan bunga ini.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju tempat yang agak jauh. Taman ini sangat luas,aku rasa kakiku ini takkan sanggup untuk menjelajahinya semalaman. Tempat ini sangat menarik untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat observasi. Ayahku yang seorang ilmuwan pasti rela menghabiskan separuh hidupnya demi melakukan itu.

Bangku-bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu mulai terlihat dihadapanku. Ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang duduk dan menikmati suasana malam ditaman ini. Sebagian dari mereka sedang bersama pasangannya. Aku pikir menyenangkan sekali jika menikmati waktu malam bersama seorang kekasih,apalagi jika ditemani oleh sinar bulan.

"Andai saja jika aku memiliki seorang kekasih.." kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dibenakku. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala. Semakin lama pikiranku ini semakin aneh. Lagipula memangnya ada wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasih seorang vampir?

Aku mencari-cari bangku taman yang kosong,memang agak sedikit sulit namun akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya juga. Aku segera duduk dibangku kosong itu,secepat mungkin agar tak diduduki oleh orang lain. Beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan bangku ini,lokasinya agak jauh dari keramaian sehingga aku merasa nyaman duduk disini.

Aku mendongakan kepalaku diatasku cerah, bertabur bintang, sebagian bependar biru, sebagian kuning. Kerlip-kerlip itu begitu megah dihadapan kegelapan malam—pemandangan luarbiasa. Sangat cantik. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut indah. Seharusnya, jika aku benar-benar dapat melihatnya.

Ketika menatap ke langit, seakan ada penghalang antara mataku dan keindahannya. Penghalangnya adalah sesosok wajah, wajah manusia biasa yang tidak istimewa, tapi aku tidak bisa mengusirnya. Aku merasa terikat dengannya sejak pertama kali aku mencium aroma gadis itu.

Aku tenggelam dalam lamunan. Sesekali lensaku memandang bulan yang sedang bersinar. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku,apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya? Aku tak tahu apa yang dinamakan cinta,hatiku juga tak bisa merasakannya. Aku terlalu buta untuk hal itu. Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau rasa benciku terhadapnya takkan mungkin berubah menjadi cinta.

Aku mendengar suara langkah mendekat kepadaku yang diiringi dengan aroma tubuhnya. Ada manusia yang mendekat. Bunyi langkahnya hanya berupa gesekan halus.

Aku sama sekali tak merasa takut dengan suara langkah itu. Aku adalah seorang vampir. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyakitiku.

Aku sudah dapat menebak siapa yang mengikutiku ke sini. Aromanya sangat familiar dikepalaku hingga aku tak dapat melupakannya. Yaya,gadis itu menghampiriku ke sini.

Kulit Yaya berwarna keperakan dibawah cahaya rembulan. Irisnya yang berwarna hazel berkilat saat menatapku. Bibirnya yang penuh tertarik halus membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia terlihat sangat cantik. Jika aku benar-benar bisa melihatnya.

"Hali?"

Aku mendesah, "Kau mengikutiku ke sini?"

Yaya hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri bangku taman yang sedang ku duduki. Ia duduk disebelah kiri ku. Kedua tangannya memegang erat dua cup minuman coklat.

"Aku tak mengikutimu ke sini. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku. Aku selalu mengunjungi taman ini setiap malam." Jelasnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku menaikkan alis mataku, "Mengapa kau membawa dua minuman? Bukannya kau kesini sendirian?"

Gadis itu terkikik pelan seraya menunduk, "Okay. Aku menyerah. Minuman ini memang untukmu. Aku melihatmu sedang berkeliling ditaman ini,jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelikanmu coklat hangat. Terimalah,malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati secangkir coklat hangat." Ujarnya,menyodorkan segelas cangkir coklat hangat. Awalnya aku agak ragu untuk menerimanya,tapi keadaanku sekarang agak memburuk. Aku haus,jadi terpaksa aku menerima coklat hangat itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Malam ini bulan bersinar terang. Indah sekali." Gumamnya sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

"Tak biasanya kau pergi ke taman ini dimalam hari. Mengapa?" Ia bertanya kepadaku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Aku salah tingkah dihadapannya. Pikiranku sibuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanya. Memalukan rasanya jika aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Ia pasti akan berpikir kalau aku menyukainya.

"Mmm,aku ingin melakukan observasi alam ditaman ini."

"Benarkah? Wah,aku juga suka melakukan observasi. Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Yaya dengan antusiasnya.

Aku mengigiti kuku jariku. Astaga,sepertinya aku telah salah ucap. Aku bukanlah tipe orang seperti ayah,maksudku selalu penasaran dengan kegiatan ilmiah atau yang berhubungan dengan alam. Aku lebih tertarik dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan darah.

"Kegiatan ini sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan pelajaran sekolah. Ini kegiatan pribadiku,kau tak boleh ikut."

Mulutnya bergerak turun. Ekspresinya kini muram,sedih, "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Aku berjanji."

"Apapun yang kau ucapkan,aku akan tetap melarangmu."

"Baiklah,maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ucapnya.

"Aku pikir sebaliknya,aku yang bersikap tidak sopan kepadamu,maksudku sangat kasar. Maafkan aku."

Dia mendesah pelan. Susah untuk menebak ekspresinya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku menyesap coklat hangatku. Memandang bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit seraya menatap Yaya sekilas, "Kau berjuta kali lebih indah daripada bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit,Yaya. Jadi jangan sia-siakan kebaikanmu kepada orang sepertiku. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku."

Bibir bawah menampilkan ekspresi seseorang yang sedang cemberut, "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak biasa ditolak. Kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang selalu menolakku."

Aku menatapnya heran, "Menolak dalam arti apa? Kau belum menjelaskannya secara rinci."

"Sikapmu selalu terlihat seperti kau ingin mengusirku dari hadapanmu. Maksudnya,kau seperti tidak menyukaiku. Kau membenciku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Yaya memang benar,aku memiliki sedikit rasa benci kepadanya. Aku menyadari itu semua.

"Tentu saja tidak," Aku terpaksa berbohong. "Kau dan aku sudah berteman selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Aku tak menyangka jika kau berpikir seperti itu kepadaku."

Suasana hening. Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Gadis itu ternyata sedang menatap bulan dengan tatapan kosong seperti orang yang sedang melamun.

"Kau..seribu kali lebih indah daripada bulan yang bersinar,Hali.." Kata-kata itu hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan,tapi aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Maaf,Yaya. Kau tahu,kau terlalu baik untukku. Aku tak pantas disamakan dengan bulan yang indah itu."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu lagi." Ucap Yaya lalu menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Hali,Film kesukaanmu apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Magic In The Moonlight." Jawabku dengan singkat.

Raut wajah Yaya ku lihat berbeda lagi,seperti orang terkejut atau semacamnya. Aku tak mengerti,gadis yang satu ini memang sulit ditebak pikiran maupun perilakunya.

"Wow! Ternyata kesukaan kita sama," Ia berteriak kegirangan lalu melanjutkan perkataanya, "Aku juga suka Magic In The Moonlight!"

Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar,aku pikir ini hanya sebuah lelucon darinya, "Benarkah? Coba ceritakan secara singkat kisahnya. Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya,pasti kau tahu kisahnya."

"Tentang seorang Englishman yang mungkin didatangkan untuk membantu membuka kedok penipuan." Ia menjawab dengan santai. Aku mengkaji jawaban yang diberikannya,dan ternyata itu semua benar sesuai dengan apa yang aku tonton difilm itu.

"Ya. Kau benar."

Ia mengetukkan jarinya yang sebelah kanan kepada jari yang berada disebelah kiri. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Yaya berkata pelan, "Saat kau pindah ke sini,aku kira hubunganmu dengan keluargamu baik-baik saja."

"Kau pasti mengira aku telah berubah." Balasku.

"Iya. Ku rasa kau takkan memberitahukan alasannya kan? Tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan pulang ya kan?"

Yaya adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui permasalahan didalam keluargaku. Meskipun ia tak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya,tapi ia tahu bahwa akulah penyebab dari kekacauan dikeluargaku ini. Air,teman dekat Yaya sering berkomunikasi dengannya sehingga Yaya tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku.

"Aku sama sekali belum memutuskan apapun mengenai itu."

"Besok Air akan berkunjung ke Pulau Rintis. Apakah kau mau menemuinya? Dia ingin sekali mengajakmu bermain sepak bola dan latihan drum."

"Apakah dia menghubungimu lagi?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Hubungan kita memang sangat dekat,setiap hari dia selalu menghubungiku."

"Ku rasa dia menyukaimu,Yaya."

Seketika wajahnya mulai merona, "Kau ini! Air adalah sahabatku sejak kecil,jadi tidak mungkin kan jika dia menyukaiku?"

"Mungkin saja. Kau cantik,Yaya. Aku yakin para lelaki pasti terpesona denganmu."

Ia menyeringai jahil, "Kalau begitu,apakah kau juga terpesona denganku?"

Aku tertawa hambar, "Ralat. Kau cantik,Yaya. Aku yakin para lelaki pasti terpesona denganmu kecuali...aku."

Ia memberengut, "Jangan mengelak."

Aku mendesah pelan, "Kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Kau bertanya padaku apakah aku akan menemui Air,bukan?"

"Iya. Apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku akan menemuinya. Air adalah satu-satunya saudara kembarku yang baik padaku. Aku selalu berusaha menghargainya."

"Aku senang kau berkata seperti itu."

Aku menyesap coklat hangat lagi. Tak terasa coklat hangatku sudah habis. Ku lihat disekeliling taman,suasana sudah sangat sepi. Sudah berapa lama aku duduk disini? Batinku. Aku melirik arloji yang menempel manis ditanganku,sudah jam 11 malam jadi wajar saja jika sudah banyak pengunjung yang meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku juga ingin meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali lagi pada esok malamnya.

"Apakah kau ingin pulang Hali?" tanya Yaya.

"Iya. Aku ingin pulang. Sekarang sudah hampir larut malam."

"Baiklah. Aku juga ingin pulang. Selamat tinggal,Hali. Sampai berjumpa lagi,esok." Ucap Yaya sebelum melangkah pergi. Aku menahan tangan kanannya, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah malam,daerah ini rawan bahaya."

Yaya tersenyum hangat, "Terima kasih,Hali."

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Fict ini gaje banget ya/? Kazue buat fict tentang vampire karena waktu beberapa minggu yang lalu ada yang bilang suka sama fict tentang vampire,yaudah Kazue coba buat fict ini. Tokoh vampirenya adalah Halilintar,kenapa Halilintar? Karena dia sifatnya hampir sama kaya vampire/? Warna matanya juga merah,cocok banget jadi vampire^_^ /abaikan -_-**

 **Kalau ada yg kurang jelas,silahkan tanya lewat review ^_^**

 **Alur kecepatan? Feel ga kerasa? Gomen ne,kazue sadar kok fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya,karena fict ini dibuat dalam sehari,tapi typo gaada kok difict ini /lirik isi cerita/**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari Orange Marmalade and Vampire Romance,tp klo diliat dari isi ceritanya..kayanya ga mirip Orange Marmalade/?**

 **Udah segitu aja note dari Kazue. Mind to review? Review kalian sangat berharga bagi fict ini/?**

 **Don't be silent reader~**


	2. Because You're Here For Me

**Chapter 2 : Because You're Here For Me**

 _Kau? Menjadi pesuruh pribadiku? Kau kira aku sudi menerimamu?_

Yaya memberengut dongkol,mungkin ia masih mengingat perkataan ketus ku tadi. Memang tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya bahwa hari ini merupakan hari pertama ia resmi bekerja dengan ku,menjadi pesuruhku. Ya,mau bagaimana lagi. Kebutuhan semakin mendesaknya untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu dan kemarin,saudaraku,Air yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada pekerjaan ini. Awalnya ia sempat menolak,namun Air terus saja memaksa. Katanya hanya sementara.

Ia berjalan tepat dibelakangku,mengikutiku sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

 **#Flashback On#**

 _Saat itu adalah saat yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku. Aku yang sedang duduk disofa seraya mendengarkan celotehan dari para orang tua tiba-tiba saja mengerjap saat Air dan Yaya masuk melalui pintu utama kediaman mewah milik Keluarga Aba._

 _Air memegang erat pergelangan tangan Yaya saat gadis itu sepertinya berniat untuk kabur. Aku pada saat itu tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh dua orang bodoh tersebut. Jadi aku hanya duduk manis dan berperan sebagai penonton. Sungguh,demi apapun sikap mereka itu telah melanggar etika dan sopan santun,namun mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tahu pasti mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang sering membuat kerusuhan. Dan aku benci orang rusuh._

 _"_ _Aku rasa dia adalah orang yang tepat," Ku dengar Air mulai membuka suara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah._

 _"_ _Sebagai pendamping pribadinya Hali." Sambungnya lagi. Tanpa perlu ku lirik,aku sudah tahu bahwa ia tengah menyorot ke arahku._

 _Atau aku terlalu terkejut untuk melirik ke arah manapun._

 _Terkejut akan kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibirnya._

 _Bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi?_

 _Ini bukan mimpi kan?_

 _Aku melipat kedua tangan di dada,berusaha menolaknya, "Oh maaf,sepertinya aku butuh pesuruh lelaki bukan pesuruh perempuan,"_

 _"_ _Lagipula,dia terlihat lemah. Memangnya yang seperti itu pantas dijadikan sebagai seorang pesuruh? Apalagi menjadi pesuruhku bukanlah hal yang mudah,tugas utamanya adalah membawa barang-barang berat setiap aku pergi berlibur atau kemanapun."_

 _"_ _Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Hali tadi. Yaya mungkin tidak cocok jika dijadikan pesuruh,pekerjaan itu terlalu kasar untuk gadis seperti dia." Tok Aba menambahkan._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau dia diberi tugas seperti membersihkan apartemenmu atau menyediakan coklat hangat setiap pagi? Kau suka?" Air berusaha membujukku._

 _Aku menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak."_

 _"_ _Ayolah,hanya sementara saja. Dua bulan dari sekarang,setuju? Yaya sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan sampingan. Jadi,aku mohon denganmu.."_

 _"_ _Oh sepertinya Hali tidak membutuhkanku,lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Maaf,aku telah merusak acara keluarga kalian—"_

 _"_ _Baiklah,karena kau terus saja memaksaku. Mulai besok dia resmi menjadi pesuruhku untuk sementara." Aku bangkit dari sofa dan menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu seraya melirik ke arah Air yang tersenyum puas._

 _Sebenarnya aku benci dipaksa._

 **#Flashback Off#**

"Jangan berpikir aku dengan senang hati menerimamu." Aku mulai memecahkan keheningan.

Yaya berhenti mengagumi isi dari ruangan utama di apartemenku. Tirai jendela ku buka lebar sehingga mengizinkan sinar mentari pagi masuk dan memberikan kesan cantik diruangan ini. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

Aku meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat di atas meja kecil yang dipenuhi kertas dan buku. "Dan asal kau tahu,Air yang memohon padaku agar tidak menyulitkanmu." Aku mendengus pelan, "Hei,lihatlah! Justru aku yang kesulitan disini."

Yaya tetap diam. Apa yang bisa dikatakannya dalam situasi seperti ini? Tidak ada.

"Nah, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin mulai bekerja," kataku sambil melemparkan kunci ke atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan sarapan? Dapurnya di sebelah sana."

Yaya menoleh ke arah yang ku tunjuk, lalu mendesah dalam hati. Ia sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini,bukan? Ia sendiri yang datang menawarkan diri untuk membantuku.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Yaya enggan sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya aku tak butuh sarapan. Aku sudah kenyang meminum berliter-liter darah dari beberapa mayat manusia beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku tahu,saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berpura-pura. Berperan layaknya seorang manusia biasa.

"Hm. Terserah kau saja. Aku suka makanan yang penuh kejutan. Yang diatasnya dilumuri oleh sesuatu berwarna merah," balasku acuh tak acuh dan melemparkan senyum hambar kepada Yaya, "Aku harap kau membayangkan definisi itu sebagai spaghetti dengan saus bolognese."

Mendadak langkah Yaya terhenti dan ia mengerjap menatap keadaan dapur yang kacau-balau. Serbuk-serbuk kakao tersebar di meja dan di lantai,bercampur dengan pecah-pecahan cangkir dan botol. Genangan air dan darah terlihat di permukaan meja dan juga di lantai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Satu lagi. Kau boleh membersihkan dapurnya sekalian."

"Apa yang terjadi disini,Hali?" tanya Yaya. Namun aku tidak menjawab. Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu ditutup. Aku sudah masuk ke kamar. Untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Aku duduk tertegun menatap sarapan yang disiapkan Yaya untukku. "Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku.

"Apa?" tanya Yaya polos, "Kenapa?"

"Susu coklat dan sereal?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya sambil mendongak menatap Yaya. "Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Matanya menyipit, "Sungguh. Hanya ini yang bisa ku temukan di dapurmu." Ia berusaha membela diri.

Aku baru ingat. Selama ini aku tak pernah berbelanja makanan manusia. Jadi ya wajar saja jika kulkasku kosong. Bodohnya aku.

"Aku yakin masih ada sesuatu disana." Gumamku.

"Tidak ada," sahut Yaya tegas, "kecuali kau menyembunyikannya di kamar tidurmu."

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa di dapurmu,Hali." Yaya menegaskan sekali lagi. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Seharusnya kau tahu itu karena kau yang tinggal di sini."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu membeli persediaan makanan atau apa pun kau butuhkan." Yaya menawarkan diri.

"Maksudmu,kau dan aku akan pergi keluar dan berbelanja bersama?"

"Iya."

Aku masih berdiri dengan enggan untuk mengikuti saran gadis itu. Seenaknya saja ia mengajakku pergi dan berbelanja bersama. Memangnya ia pikir aku sudi menerima ajakannya tersebut?

"Ayolah,jangan terlalu banyak berpikir,Hali. Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi." Tanpa permisi,gadis itu langsung menarik tanganku.

Yaya mengambil kunci cadangan dan segera membuka pintu apartemen. Gerakannya yang terburu-buru membuat pergelanganku terasa memanas dan memerah karena dirinya.

"Ku rasa sebenarnya kau bisa berbelanja sendiri tanpa aku." Aku secara paksa melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan erat. Aku menatapnya dengan jengkel sambil mendengus kesal ketika kami baru saja memasuki lift.

Hening sejenak. Gadis itu sedang menekan tombol lift. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Bisa saja sih,jika jarak supermarketnya dekat dengan apartemen ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yaya belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanku. Suara denting pintu lift memutuskan obrolan kami. Ia berjalan mendahuluiku menuju tempat parkir.

"Yaya,"

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku,telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. Kunci mobilku berada tepat diatas telapak tangan. "Kuncinya. Kau pasti membutuhkan ini untuk mengemudikan mobilku."

Ku lihat Yaya mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis itu nampak sedang kebingungan. Terlihat sedikit keraguan diwajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa menyetir,Yaya."

"Uhm,maaf. A-aku tidak bisa." Ia menolak secara halus.

"Mengapa? Lalu kalau bukan kau,siapa yang akan menyetir mobil ini? Supir pribadiku sedang cuti untuk seminggu ini. Awalnya aku kira kau bisa diandalkan."

"Aku memang bisa menyetir,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak?"

"Ada resiko yang harus kau tanggung jika aku menyetir mobilmu." Lanjutnya.

"Kau takut mobilku rusak karenamu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu,apa alasanmu?"

Wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi pucat, "Aku takut penyakitku kambuh secara mendadak." Suaranya berubah menjadi pelan bahkan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Jadi kau...?" Aku mengurungkan niat awalku yang tadinya ingin marah terhadap gadis ini.

"Iya. Jangan khawatir,ini hanya sebuah penyakit yang aneh. Aku akan merasakan kejang jika mendengar suara klakson. Hanya itu."

"Kejang? Kau mengidap penyakit epilepsi?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, "Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi,okay? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah waktunya kita untuk pergi berbelanja." Sekilas ia tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

Aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai kondisinya itu,tetapi entah mengapa gadis itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang berusaha menyimpan rahasianya. Aku pikir itu bukan masalah yang ringan jika ia benar mengidap penyakit epilepsi. Jelas itu sangat berbahaya,penyakit itu bisa kambuh kapan saja tanpa dapat diketahui secara pasti apa penyebabnya. Tak ku sangka Yaya,gadis yang kelihatannya periang dan terbuka kepada siapa saja itu ternyata sedang menutupi sesuatu mengenai kehidupannya. Terlintas sebuah pertanyaan dipikiranku, _Apakah Air mengetahui hal ini?_

Mereka memiliki hubungan persahabatan yang sangat dekat. Yaya bahkan tahu kebiasaan sehari-hari yang sering dilakukan Air walaupun mereka tinggal berjauhan. Sementara aku,kakak kandungnya hampir tak tahu apapun mengenai kebiasaan adikku itu.

"Menyingkirlah. Aku yang akan menyetir." Aku segera menempati kursi pengemudi. Yaya terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyetir. Aku tahu itu berbahaya untukmu." Lanjutku.

Dan hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke supermarket yang menjadi tempat tujuan kami itu.

Kami tiba di supermarket Nine Eleven. Yaya dengan antusiasnya memasuki bagian utama supermarket tersebut. Ia segera mendorong sebuah troli dan mengecek daftar bahan makanan yang sedari tadi sudah ia catat.

"Hali,kau ingin makan pasta untuk menu makan siang ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

Ia mempercepat laju trolinya,menyusuri ke bagian dimana pasta-pasta dijejerkan dengan rapi di lemari besi yang terbuka. Ia memperhatikan dengan lekat satu persatu jenis pasta,kemudian mengambil tiga dari beberapa jenis pasta yang tersedia.

"Kau lebih suka yang mana? Fettuccine,spaghetti,atau lasagna?"

 _Aku tidak suka semuanya._ Lensaku menatap jijik semua jenis pasta itu. Selezat apapun mereka di lidah manusia,tetap saja itu menjijikan bagiku.

"Oh! Aku baru ingat. Kau bilang,kau ingin aku menyuguhkan spaghetti bolognese,bukan?"

"Kalau tak salah,sepertinya iya."

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kita beli yang ini saja. Dan jangan lewatkan saus bolognese dan kejunya." Yaya memasukkan ketiganya ke dalam troli.

Ia melirik lagi ke daftar bahan makanannya,lalu menyebutkannya satu persatu, "Kita harus beli roti gandum,mentega,susu,buah-buahan,sayuran hijau,daging dan jamur. Semuanya makanan sehat. Bisa dipakai untuk persediaan selama seminggu ke depan."

"Aku tak yakin kalau aku mampu menghabiskan itu semua dalam jangka waktu seminggu." Aku bergumam pelan.

Ia terkekeh, "Kulkasmu kosong tanpa jejak makanan sedikitpun,Hali. Memangnya kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan kulkas yang seperti itu?"

Tentu saja hanya aku yang mampu bertahan hidup dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Dan seperti inilah kami sekarang,berjalan mengelilingi seisi supermarket. Gadis itu masih asyik dengan kegiatannya yaitu melihat,membandingkan,dan memasukkan makanan-makanan yang sekiranya diperlukan ke dalam troli. Meskipun aku melihat ada beberapa yang menurutku sangat tidak diperlukan.

Perlahan aku mulai menyukai aroma disekeliling supermarket ini. Bukan karena dipenuhi dengan makanan segar dan roti manis,melainkan para manusia yang memadati seisi ruangan. Mereka harum,sangat harum dan tentu saja manis. Membuat kerongkonganku menjerit,haus akan darah mereka.

Seberapa kuat aku menahan diri,bayang itu selalu menghampiri. Mereka terlalu menggiurkan. Rasanya seperti aku ingin menerjang mereka semua dan menghabiskan malam ku di supermarket ini. Pesta Darah.

Yaya bahkan terlalu sibuk memilih sehingga ia tak menyadari majikannya yang sedang mengerang menahan diri. Seharusnya ia tahu,kondisi ku yang seperti ini sedang mengancam nyawanya.

Tak peduli seberapa dinginnya temperatur di supermarket ini,yang ku rasakan hanyalah udara hangat yang berhembus melewatiku. Aku mengepalkan telapak tanganku. _Bagaimana bisa tempat ini mendadak berubah seperti neraka?_ Batinku.

Oh Tuhan,jika aku dibebaskan menjadi seorang vampir yang liar,aku mohon..izinkan aku melakukan satu hal saja yang membuat jiwa yang sedang kehausan ini merasa puas..misalnya seperti..

"Hali?" Yaya tiba-tiba saja memotong jalan pikiranku yang mulai melantur.

Aku gugup karenanya. Tetapi berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk kembali ke diriku yang normal. Tarik nafas lalu buang,aku harus se-rileks mungkin.

"Apa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Aku kira semua ini sudah cukup," katanya.

Aku melongo sambil menatapnya. Aku melihat ke dalam troli yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan. Aku tak pernah menyadarinya,maksudku,rasa haus yang sejenak menderu itu telah menghilangkan setengah dari seluruh kesadaranku.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan bertanya, "Apakah aku harus membayar semua ini?"

"Tidak," sahut Yaya,tangan kanannya gesit memindahkan semua makanan itu ke atas meja kasir.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membebanimu. Maksudku,harga semua makanan ini pasti mahal,jadi biar aku saja yang membayar. Lagipula,memangnya uangmu cukup untuk membayar semua ini?"

"Anggap saja ini hadiah,okay?" Yaya segera mengeluarkan dompetnya. Gadis itu sangat keras kepala,ia tetap membayar belanjaan itu dengan uang pribadinya sendiri. Entah hadiah apa yang ia maksud,aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

Pandanganku tertuju pada jalan raya. Pikiranku sedang kosong. Hanya terfokus pada jalanan dan mobil yang sedang aku kemudikan ini. Gadis di sebelahku juga sepertinya begitu. Ia lebih memilih diam dan duduk manis disepanjang perjalanan.

Aku sempat berpikir kalau dia sudah lelah karena berjam-jam lamanya menemaniku berbelanja untuk kebutuhan di rumah. Karena `pada akhirnya kami tak hanya membeli kebutuhan dapur,tetapi yang lainnya juga masuk ke dalam kantong belanjaan kami.

Perabotan rumah tangga seperti penyedot debu dan pel dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi,Yaya yang memaksaku agar membeli alat-alat kebersihan tersebut. Aku hanya bersikap pasrah,menuruti kehendaknya.

Tak sampai disitu saja,gadis itu juga membeli beberapa tanaman kecil yang ia bilang nantinya akan ditanam di apartemenku. Sebagai penghias rumah,karena menurutnya rumahku terlalu suram tanpa tanaman sedikitpun. Aku bukan pecinta tanaman,jadi tentu saja aku sama sekali tak pernah peduli akan hal itu. Ada kaktus,adenium,calathea dan bunga kertas. Jangan lupakan miniatur pohon sakura yang nantinya akan ia pajang di ruang tamu ku. Gadis itu terus saja memohon padaku agar diizinkan untuk menaruh miniatur pohon sakura tersebut. Ia berkata,setiap pandangannya tertuju pada pohon sakura maka kebahagiaannya akan terpancar kembali sama seperti ketika ia menatap cahaya bulan di malam hari.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Sudah jam 2 siang. Oh,astaga! Kau terlambat makan siang."

"Biarlah,lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke apartemenku," Balasku dengan santai.

"Jangan lupa,bereskan semua belanjaannya. Terutama tanaman-tanaman kecilmu itu."

Ia mendesah, "Aku tahu itu."

"Besok pagi jangan lupa datang lagi ke apartemenku. Tepat jam 6 pagi. Aku butuh sarapan untuk pergi ke sekolah dan tentunya kau juga harus membereskan tempat tidurku,bukan?"

Ia mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai. Tetapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu dihari pertamamu bekerja," kataku.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini,Yaya. Dan ternyata setelah aku pikir,ternyata kau berguna juga,ya." Aku menyunggingkan sudut bibirku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sebal,lalu memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja.

Lalu ku dengar ia bergumam tak jelas dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya dan gadis itu balik menatapku lagi, "Aku senang bisa membantumu. Aku senang bisa meringankan sedikit bebanmu. Aku..akan dengan sepenuh hati menjadi tangan kananmu. Kau boleh panggil aku kapan saja dan dimana saja saat kau perlu bantuan. Percayalah,aku akan datang untukmu,Hali."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Meskipun pikiranku terus saja menolak kehadirannya,tetapi aku tak bisa mengelak lagi. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya. Terutama rasa coklat hangatnya yang lezat itu,yang tak ada tandingannya di seantero Malaysia,membuatku semakin jatuh pada pesonanya. Aku sangat benci mengakui ini. Tapi aku akan selalu mengharapkan kehadirannya.

 _—_ _Because of her charm like moonlight illuminating the night sky. It was moonlight and i'll serve as the night sky.—_

-TBC-

 **A/N :**

 **Sorry for late update.**

 **Kazue harap chapter ini sedikit memuaskan,walau mungkin masih ada kekurangannya.**

 **Konflik belum muncul,mungkin dichapter selanjutnya bakalan ada.**

 **Alur? Itu sih bagaimana cara kalian menilai cerita ini.**

 **That's all.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mind To Review Please?^^ -KazueInoue**


	3. Cold In Ghastly Fears

**Chapter 3 : Cold In Ghastly Fears**

Tubuhku terbaring lemas tak berdaya. Sesekali ku pejamkan mataku. Membiarkan diri ini tenggelam dalam kehangatan,tanpa perlu mempedulikan rasa haus yang terus menderu. Sulit rasanya untuk bangun dari kasur ini,bukan seperti para manusia yang biasanya tak ingin bangun karena kurang tidur semalam,tapi aku adalah kebalikannya,semua vampir tak butuh tidur malam.

Ada satu kesamaan antara vampir dan beruang. Hibernasi atau tidur panjang. Manusia tak pernah mengetahui hal itu,karena mereka terlanjur salah paham oleh teori-teori bodoh tentang vampir yang biasanya ada di film horror. Seorang vampir bisa tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat panjang,bahkan melebihi hibernasi pada beruang. Tergantung pada kondisi vampir itu sendiri,ada yang tidur selama 50 tahun,100 tahun,bahkan 1000 tahun atau lebih dari itu. Aku memang belum pernah mengalaminya,tapi bayangan hibernasi itu seakan menghantuiku. Aku tak bisa menebak seberapa lama aku tertidur nanti,tidur dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama itu sama saja seperti kematian. Mati sementara,itu istilahnya.

Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya. _Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui hal itu?_ Biar aku jelaskan sedikit,didalam dunia yang luas ini,vampir bukanlah diriku seorang. Ada vampir-vampir lain yang tersebar didunia ini. Dan rasa penasaranku terus bergejolak untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang makhluk sejenisku ini. Banyak buku-buku klasik yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan vampir di zaman dahulu,semuanya berdasarkan sejarah dan bukan khayalan bodoh atau semacamnya. Semua teori itu tentu ada kaitannya dengan drakula. Dimulai dari teori tentang sinar matahari,darah,dan yang terakhir peti mati.

Vampir yang akan mencapai batas usia tertentu akan jatuh sakit untuk sementara,lalu darahnya akan membeku perlahan. Kulitnya menjadi putih pucat seperti mayat dan saat itulah seorang vampir akan berhenti bernafas dan memejamkan matanya. Semua orang akan menganggap vampir itu telah mati dan membaringkannya di dalam peti. Saat itulah dunia mulai berubah. Vampir itu akan bangun kembali dari tidur panjangnya,dan saat ia membuka peti,ia akan mendapati dunianya yang dahulu telah lenyap. Digantikan oleh dunia yang baru,yang sama sekali tak ia kenali. Ia akan merasa seperti mengalami reinkarnasi dan menjadi dirinya yang baru. Namun ajaibnya,semua ingatannya yang dulu masih tersimpan dalam memorinya.

Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa vampir dan manusia takkan bisa bersatu meskipun mereka saling mencintai. Keduanya jelas sangat berbeda,vampir adalah makhluk abadi yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri sedangkan manusia adalah makhluk yang memiliki takdir dan umur yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan,mereka juga makhluk yang mudah rapuh. Seorang vampir yang mencintai seorang manusia takkan bisa bertemu lagi jika ia sudah mengalami tidur panjang itu. Mungkin hanya batu nisan dan kenangan yang tersisa dari sang manusia.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari tubuhku ketika pikiranku tiba-tiba membayangkan tentang hal itu. Jujur saja,aku sedikit merasa takut ketika memikirkannya.

Aku mengerang. Terlalu sakit rasanya jika harus menahan kembali rasa haus ini. Sekujur tubuhku bahkan sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan. Perutku seperti ingin memberontak. Aku sudah menghabiskan berliter-liter air putih dan coklat untuk penawar,namun sepertinya semua itu tak berbekas. Mungkin aku terlalu kebanyakan makan. Ya,itu memang sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan seorang vampir. Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku tak memiliki banyak alasan untuk menolak masakan Yaya. Aku tahu ia sudah bersusah payah memasak untukku. Dia berusaha untuk menjadi seorang pesuruh yang baik. Aku berusaha sedikit menghargainya.

Tapi jika dibiarkan,kesehatanku akan semakin memburuk. Aku segera berpikir keras bagaimana menghadapi ini semuanya. Hanya satu jawabannya. Darah. Aku butuh darah untuk memulihkan kondisiku. Aku harus segera berburu malam ini. Entah siapa yang akan menjadi santapanku malam ini,aku sama sekali tak peduli,yang terpenting adalah dahagaku ini segera lenyap,secepat mungkin sebelum aku berniat untuk menerkam gadis itu lagi.

Ah,gadis itu. Omong-omong tentang dia..tunggu,kemana dia? Mengapa dia belum datang? Bukankah ini seharusnya sudah pagi?

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyibakkan tirai jendelaku yang masih tertutup rapat. Sinar mentari pagi langsung menyilaukan mataku. Para manusia dibawah sana sepertinya sudah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ku lirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Aku mengernyit. Aku yakin gadis itu takkan lupa dengan janjinya kemarin.

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Hari yang menjadi awal kesibukan bagi manusia. Ada yang sibuk bersekolah,bekerja,berjualan dan yang lainnya. Inilah yang disebut kehidupan,semua cerita ada didalamnya. Kebetulan sekali hari ini aku bebas dari penyiksaan atau yang biasa disebut sekolah. Tak perlu repot-repot mengirimkan surat dokter untuk meminta izin,aku hanya perlu menyuruh Yaya ke rumah dan melihat kondisiku. Aku yakin sekali ia pasti percaya kalau aku ini sedang sakit. Tak perlu banyak alasan,aku tak punya waktu untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Menghemat energi yang tersisa itu penting untuk mengendalikan rasa haus.

Aku menyerah memikirkannya lagi. Mungkin saja ia sudah berangkat ke sekolah karena takut terlambat. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Tak ada Yaya berarti tak ada coklat hangat dan tentu saja itu berarti ia telah menelantarkanku disini. Aku sebenarnya bisa saja membuat secangkir coklat hangat,tapi rasanya sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang dibuat Yaya.

Aku berjalan ke dapur sambil memegang perutku. Ingin muntah rasanya jika mengingat kemarin,saat aku menghabiskan satu piring pasta buatan Yaya. Apapun bumbu dan resepnya,rasanya sama saja,seperti memakan lumpur dan kotoran sapi. Tak ada obat apapun untuk mengobati keluhan seorang vampir karena tak ada seorang pun dokter yang peduli tentang kesehatan makhluk selain manusia. Dunia ini sungguh keji dan manusia adalah makhluk paling egois yang pernah ada.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki diruang tamu. Sepertinya ada orang yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemenku. Ah,itu pasti dia. Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada gadis manusia itu.

"Selamat pagi,Hali. Maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit. Punggungnya membawa sebuah tas ransel berwarna merah muda sementara tangannya menjinjing tas kecil.

"Pergilah sana." Balasku. Aku tak bermaksud mengusirnya,tapi aku tahu sebentar lagi ia akan terlambat ke sekolah.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tidak," aku menghembuskan nafas kecil,sambil meneguk air putih, "Aku hanya berpikir sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan terlambat ke sekolah."

"Oh,itu." Ia tersenyum, "Tenang saja,hari ini aku ada jadwal piket membantu guru bidang studi,jadi aku berangkat ke sekolah sekitar 15 menit lagi mungkin." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau terlambat."

"Apa?"

"Kau jelas terlambat ke apartemenku. Janjinya jam 06.00 kan,kalau tidak salah? Aku yakin kau sama sekali tak punya riwayat penyakit amnesia."

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyodorkan tas kecil yang ada digenggamannya.

Aku mengernyit, "Apa ini?"

"Biskuit. Aku sudah membuatkanmu biskuit. Makanlah,kau tahu aku lelah membuatnya semalaman hingga bangun kesiangan."

Aku menelan ludah. Menatap biskuit itu dengan tatapan was-was. Masalah pasta yang kemarin saja belum selesai,sekarang sudah ditambah biskuit? Arrgh! Bisa gila aku kalau seperti ini terus!

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku meracunimu?" tanyanya.

Iya,tentu saja itu yang sedang aku pikirkan. Semua orang bahkan binatang pun tahu bahwa biskuit Yaya itu beracun. Aku berani bertaruh tak ada satupun makhluk di dunia ini yang sanggup memakannya. Tidak,untuk kali ini aku tak mau mengambil resiko karena memakan biskuit itu.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Ia berusaha membujukku,"Kau pasti belum sarapan kan? Aku juga sudah membuat coklat hangat. Pasti cocok sekali jika ditemani biskuit. Ayolah,makan."

"Kau saja."

"Aku sudah sarapan dirumah."

"Jangan memaksaku agar memakan semua biskuit itu. Kau lihat? Kesehatanku sedang memburuk,nafsu makanku juga sedang menurun apalagi ketika melihat biskuitmu itu. Aku hanya butuh secangkir coklat hangat. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Aku menjelaskan kepadanya,berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Sudahlah,aku ingin beristirahat sebentar. Kau,pergilah." Aku membalikan badan,segera berjalan ke kamar pribadiku. Meninggalkan Yaya yang sedang menunduk sedih.

Aku menutup rapat pintu kamar. Kembali membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Sejenak aku memikirkannya,bagaimanapun juga aku telah membuatnya bersedih walaupun aku menolaknya dengan halus.

Aku mencium baunya yang mendekat,melangkah ke arah kamarku. Aku tak bisa melihatnya tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya dibalik pintu kamar. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada yang rendah, "Aku sudah meletakkan coklat hangat dimeja dapurmu. Jika kau ingin meminumnya,kau bisa menuangkannya ke cangkir yang telah aku siapkan disampingnya. Jangan takut,aku telah menyingkirkan biskuit itu dan menggantikannya dengan burger yang baru saja ku masak. Aku kira itu semua cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutmu. Satu lagi,aku juga telah menyimpan beberapa obat-obatan dimeja. Setelah makan,jangan lupa minum obat. Aku tak ingin melihat kau jatuh sakit."

Aku tertegun mendengar suaranya. Hening selama beberapa saat membuatku termenung. Tapi aku tahu ia masih berada dibalik pintu.

"Baiklah,aku pergi dulu. Selamat beristirahat,Hali. Nanti sore aku tak bisa kesini karena ada rapat antar siswa,tapi aku berjanji akan kembali kesini nanti malam. Hanya sekedar untuk menjengukmu dan memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

-moonlight-

Matahari sudah tergelincir digantikan bulan. Langit telah berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Hanya dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang yang berpendar biru. Hembusan angin malam memasuki jendelaku yang masih setengah terbuka,menusuk tulang semakin menambah rasa sakit yang semakin hebat ku rasakan. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengerang,rasanya seperti tinggal didalam neraka. Penyiksaan hebat ini sudah berlangsung selama seharian. Aku menyesal telah dijadikan seorang vampir.

Aku merangkak berjalan ke teras. Mungkin cahaya bulan bisa menenangkanku,pikirku. Tak terasa,air mataku mulai mengalir. Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup dalam penderitaan seperti ini. Jiwaku bahkan sudah menyerupai jelmaan seorang iblis. Merenggut nyawa seorang manusia dengan mudahnya.

"Hali? Sedang apa kau disini?" Ku dengar suara seorang gadis dibelakangku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," Aku tersenyum dingin. "Merasakan hembusan angin malam." Lanjutku.

"Kau menungguku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga," balasku.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku sambil bertanya lagi,"Hm. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat,aku baik-baik saja."

"Ah iya,perabotan masih utuh,tak ada satupun yang rusak karena ulahmu." Kata Yaya sambil terkekeh.

"Memangnya aku pernah berbuat onar dirumahku sendiri?" Aku melipat tangan di dada.

"Jangan dianggap serius,aku hanya bercanda."

Kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya,membelakangiku. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan teras menuju ruang utama. Tanpa perintah,aku segera mengikutinya dari belakang karena penasaran.

Ia duduk disofa,mengambil tas sekolahnya dan membuka resleting tas tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku biologi yang semua halamannya diatas 300 halaman. Ya,bukunya sangat tebal. Isinya memuat hal-hal yang membosankan.

"Ada tugas dari Miss Carren yang harus kau kerjakan." Ujarnya,yang sedang sibuk membolak-balikan halaman buku.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Besok harus sudah dikumpul. Ini tugas akhir sebelum ujian praktek. Besok juga kau harus masuk sekolah kembali." Jelasnya.

Aku mendesah pasrah, "Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk memberitahu tentang itu?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat. Jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan tepat dibibir bawahnya,ekspresinya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Materinya tentang apa?" tanyaku.

"Darah. Peredaran darah manusia. Ya,jenis-jenis darah dan semacamnya."

Aku bergidik. Mendengar kata "darah" saja sudah membuat kerongkonganku meronta lagi. Otakku segera berfantasi liar. Membiarkan semua rasa haus mengendalikan diriku. Aku tahu ini sangat berbahaya.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti belum mengerti kan tentang materi ini?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan nantinya. Pikiranku terasa kabur karena dahaga ini.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu biar aku yang menjelaskan." Ia berkata dengan semangat,senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

Ia merogoh kembali isi tasnya. Agak lama hingga aku penasaran apa yang sedang ia cari. Alisnya berkerut seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan. Sesekali ku dengar ia berguman tak jelas.

"Tidak ada.." lirihnya.

"Apanya yang tidak ada?"

"Buku tugas dan catatan ku tadi." Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya seperti orang yang sedang frustasi.

"Bisa saja tertinggal disuatu tempat." Aku menyeletuk.

"Tapi seharian aku diperpustakaan saja,kok. Mana mungkin hilang?!"

"Itu hanya perkiraanku saja. Bisa jadi kan?"

"Ah,bagaimana ini.." Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya lemas,wajahnya seakan kehilangan harapan.

"Ya..kalau memang ketinggalan diperpustakaan lebih baik diambilnya besok pagi saja. Sekarang sudah malam,bahaya berkeliaran disekitar sekolah."

"Tak bisa! Tugas itu harus dikumpulkan besok! Malam ini aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang!" tegasnya yang mulai mengambil kasar tasnya dan juga jaket. Ia kemudian segera berlari ke arah pintu.

"Hei,jangan gegabah! Dasar keras kepala!" Aku berteriak ke arahnya sambil berlari kecil menyusulnya. Aku sempat menahannya,menarik pergelangan tangannya cukup erat. Gadis itu memang terlalu rajin saat mengerjakan tugas,jadi jika ada satu buku apapun yang ketinggalan pasti wajib diambil atau dicari kembali saat itu juga. Sifat buruknya yang satu itu memang tak bisa dihilangkan lagi. Aku mengetahui itu semua bukan karena sering memperhatikannya,tapi..ah,entahlah.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi,Hali."

"Iya,aku tahu. Tapi lihatlah,ini sudah malam. Kau tak bisa pergi sendirian."

"Aku sudah terbiasa pergi sendirian,jadi itu bukan masalah bagiku."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Kau ini bodoh,diluar sana banyak bahaya yang mengintai,jadi jangan coba memancingnya,okay?"

Aku berkata seperti itu karena masih mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekolah kami menyimpan beberapa kisah kelam. Namun kebenarannya masih menjadi misteri. Si gadis pemuja setan itu pasti sedang melaksanakan ritualnya dimalam hari seperti ini. Aku hanya menebak,karena setiap tanggal ganjil dibulan tertentu ini pasti ada salah satu korban yang terbunuh disana. Pada saat itu,ada satu mayat wanita yang tergeletak dekat kelas fisika,aku tak mengenali siapa wanita itu tapi menurutku itu kesempatan yang bagus,aku tak perlu lagi berburu,hanya mengisap darah wanita itu saja sudah cukup untuk persediaan seminggu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Biar bagaimana pun aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kesana sendirian."

-moonlight-

Suasana disekitar sekolah nampak sangat sepi dan sunyi tanpa suara apapun yang menganggu. Sekolah ini sangat luas dan disekitarnya jarang ditemukan rumah penduduk. Hanya terdapat gedung-gedung perkantoran yang terlihat agak jauh dari gerbang.

Semua warga sekolah pun sudah tak terlihat lagi disini. Tentunya karena aktivitas belajar sudah selesai pada jam 09.00 malam ini. Pohon-pohon besar nan rindang menambah suasana mencekam disekitar sini. Aku sama sekali tak merasa takut,aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Tapi mungkin itu bertolak belakang dengan gadis disampingku ini,dia manusia normal jadi wajar jika ia merasa sedikit takut walau sudah ia sembunyikan.

Kami berjalan mendekat ke arah gerbang. Dari sini kami melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk ditempat satpam. Sepertinya pria itu adalah satpam sekolah,dilihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan. Tetapi,timbul satu pertanyaan dalam benakku,

 _Mengapa masih ada seorang satpam yang berjaga disini?_

"Permisi,Pak. Kami ingin meminta izin ke perpustakaan." Ucap Yaya.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah kami, "Berapa lama? Ini sudah larut malam,sebentar lagi saya akan pulang."

"Sebentar saja,Pak. Sekitar 10 menit. Buku saya tertinggal disana."

"Oh,baiklah. Tapi ingat,saya kasih waktu paling lama 15 menit. Lebih dari itu,saya akan tinggalkan kalian disini."

Kami hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kami berdua memasuki gedung sekolah. Aku merasakan bahwa satpam tersebut mengikuti kami dari belakang. Namun aku sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang,aku sama sekali tak ingin menyimpan rasa curiga kepadanya. Mungkin saja ia sedang mengecek keadaan gedung agar tetap aman.

Aku melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri. Hanya ada barisan ruangan yaitu kelas dan ruang guru. Tak ada yang menarik bagiku.

Tempat yang kami tuju yaitu perpustakaan berada dipaling ujung dekat koridor. Aku tahu pasti bagaimana suasana koridor itu,lampunya agak remang karena kurang pencahayaan ketika malam hari.

Kami berjalan dan terus berjalan. Tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kami. Aku mulai merasa bosan. Ingin rasanya membuka sebuah obrolan ringan,tapi entah mengapa suasana disini membuatku lebih memilih bungkam seribu bahasa. Begitu juga dengan Yaya,aku berani bersumpah hal yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya tugas dan tugas.

Beberapa langkah lagi kami sampai di koridor sekolah. Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu. Seperti ada yang aneh. Mendadak tercium bau harum disekitar koridor ini. Oh salah,sepertinya bau ini berasal dari luar koridor. Bau manis ini terasa samar tetapi aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Ini..bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Aku segera menarik tangan Yaya,"Ayo,kita pergi dari sini."

"Hei,tunggu. Kita belum mengambil bukunya!" Ia menahan diri dari tarikanku.

Indra penciumanku jauh lebih tajam dari manusia biasa. Bau yang baru saja tercium dihidungku jelas bukan bau yang berasal dari makanan atau bunga. Ini seperti bau darah. Darah manusia.

"Kau tahu jalan keluar yang paling dekat dengan perpustakaan?" tanyaku.

"Dibelakang perpustakaan ada pintu."

"Kalau begitu,kita kesana secepatnya sekarang." Kataku dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berlari.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Yaya dengan kebingungan.

"Aku..hanya sedang merasakan sesuatu.."

Aku terus berlari secepat mungkin. Kini bukan hanya bau itu yang ku rasakan,namun yang sekarang diiringi dengan beberapa rintihan. Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri karena telah datang ke tempat ini.

Lampu-lampu dikoridor semakin gelap. Kadang kala berkedip beberapa kali. Aku bergidik. Aku merasakan sudah terjebak dalam ruangan ini. Takkan bisa keluar lagi menuju pintu yang tadi,sudah pasti disana telah terjadi sesuatu.

Nafasku tercekat. Bau darah ini seakan menusuk kerongkonganku. Bahkan tarikan nafasku mungkin terdengar oleh Yaya. Anehnya bau ini semakin lama semakin mendekat ku rasakan. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang sudah terbunuh disana.

 _Tebakan itu ternyata benar.._

Aku segera mendobrak pintu perpustakaan ketika kami sampai disana. Dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras ditubuhku aku segera mengacak-acak meja besar yang dipermukaannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam buku.

"Dimana bukunya?!" Aku bertanya setengah berteriak kepada Yaya.

Gadis itu segera mencari kesana kemari. Ku lihat tangannya mulai gemetar ketakutan. Ia mencari ke setiap rak yang ada. Kemudian ia membungkukan badannya,kepalanya ikut menunduk melihat ke bawah meja. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kolong meja yang agak berdebu.

Secepat kilat ia segera menarik buku itu. Aku bernafas lega.

"Aku sudah temukan bukunya. Kita bisa pulang sekarang." Katanya.

"Ya,secepatnya kita keluar dari sini."

Kami segera meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kembali menyusuri koridor kedua untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Aku berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan menjaga kami. Berusaha mengatur nafas agar pikiranku tak kacau seperti tadi. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengundang gadis itu kedalam keadaan berbahaya seperti ini. Gadis itu sangat polos. Benar-benar polos hingga ia sama sekali tak menyadari dirinya berada dalam bahaya yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya.

 _Dia.._

"Kalian..menghancurkan..ritualku.." ucap seseorang dibelakang sana. Suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

Hawa dingin merasuki tubuhku. Aku sebelumnya telah mengetahui bahwa ia akan datang menghampiri kami. Suara langkahnya halus,terlalu halus hingga sulit terdengar. Nampaknya sekarang ia sudah jauh lebih kuat dari yang dulu,beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku bertarung mengalahkannya.

"Aku sama sekali tak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi,Jennifer."

Wanita itu,Jennifer. Sang _troublemaker_ yang baru saja ku ceritakan. Dia yang datang di tanggal ganjil pada bulan tertentu. Jiwanya yang pembunuh tak pantas lagi disebut sebagai manusia. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang monster. Sayangnya,kali ini aku tak memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk mengalahkannya seperti dulu.

Ia adalah seorang pengikut setia organisasi terlarang. Ajaran yang membawa manusia menuju kesesatan. Jalan hidupnya sudah sangat keliru. Mata hatinya buta hingga ia tak bisa melihat mana yang baik dan buruk.

"Tapi sekarang..kau adalah urusanku." Dia menyeringai. Tatapannya tajam menusuk ketika aku berbalik menatapnya.

Dia melirik ke arah Yaya, "Kau bawa persembahan baru untukku? Oh,terima kasih. Kebetulan yang satu ini sudah tidak berguna lagi." Ia menyeret mayat seorang pria yang sudah bersimbah darah. Menyentuh wajahnya dengan kakinya. Mataku terbelalak,itu adalah satpam yang kami temui tadi.

Sementara itu,gadis yang berdiri tepat disampingku hanya diam membeku. Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan,lalu memberinya seulas senyum kecil sambil memberi isyarat, _Percayalah kepadaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja._

Aku memfokuskan pikiranku. Gigiku menggertak ingin segera menerjang wanita itu. Mataku pasti sudah berubah menjadi merah menyala. Jiwa vampir ku yang sedang kehausan menjadi liar tak terarah.

Lampu koridor berkedip hampir setiap detik. Beberapa detik kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap gulita..

"AHHHHH!" Yaya berteriak histeris. Nafasnya terdengar seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi,aku segera menyerang Jennifer. Ku dorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat hingga membentur dinding. Ia mengerang kesakitan kemudian membalasku dengan cekikan dileherku. Ku lihat kukunya yang tajam seperti pisau ingin menyayat kulitku hingga mencabik kerongkonganku perlahan.

Aku segera menahannya. Menendang perutnya sekeras mungkin hingga ia menjauh. Aku menerjangnya lagi,kali ini tepat pada bahunya. Aku membenamkan gigi taringku untuk menghisap sebagian darahnya. Secepat kilat aku melakukannya hingga ia tak menyadari kini tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah.

"Sial..kau!" pekiknya.

Aku memuntahkan kembali darah yang sudah ku hisap tadi. Rasanya sangat menjijikan. Pahit dan sangat pekat. Jauh berbeda dengan darah manusia pada umumnya. Buruk sekali,seburuk perbuatannya.

Ia melempar tubuh Yaya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke dinding. Aku segera menangkapnya sebelum si monster wanita itu kembali menyerang. Aku terus menjaganya agar ia selalu berada didalam pengawasanku. Aku yang merasa harus bertanggung jawab akan keselamatannya malam ini.

Aku bersyukur ia masih bernafas. Hanya beberapa luka ringan bekas cakaran dan cekikan wanita itu. Sialan,aku harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Kau begitu menjijikan," kataku sambil membersihkan noda darah disekitar mulutku.

"Mudah sekali kau berkata begitu. Kau vampir yang kotor. Kau menganggap aku sebagai seorang pembunuh..haha,lihatlah dirimu,kau..juga..seorang pembunuh kan,Halilintar?"

Aku mendengus kesal. Kata-katanya itu telah membuat emosiku mendidih di otak.

Aku memutar otak. Aku butuh darah segar untuk menambah kekuatan. Aku tak boleh membiarkan Jennifer tahu bahwa aku sedang dalam keadaan lemah.

 _Aku harus mencari cara..apapun itu.._

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Mata vampirku segera tertuju pada mayat pria itu. Indah sekali. Tubuh yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa itu dibiarkan begitu saja dengan darah segar yang menggenang disekitarnya. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya..

Seperti coklat hangat. Dialah energiku malam ini. Darah yang mengalir deras itu menambah gairahku. Aku segera menyambarnya. Membenamkan gigiku menusuk lehernya sangat dalam. Hingga darah yang ada diseluruh peredaran darahnya terhisap.

Kombinasi yang sangat sempurna. Manis dan harum walaupun tak seperti darah yang dimiliki Yaya. Tapi ini sudah sangat..sangat..sangat lebih dari cukup.

Pria ini masih muda,umurnya sekitar 20-an. Bisa ku tebak ia adalah pria baik-baik. Darahnya murni tanpa rasa pahit akibat narkoba atau alkohol. Aku mengasihaninya karena hidupnya telah berakhir disini. Dibunuh oleh dua monster,yang satu monster manusia jelmaan iblis dan yang satunya lagi murni monster vampir yang sedang mencari mangsa.

Setelah memastikan darah si pria tadi sudah kosong tanpa sisa,aku segera kembali ke pertarungan. Kali ini aku merasa sangat bersemangat. Bahkan aku sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan vampirku untuk menghadapinya.

 _Blood Controlling.._

Adalah suatu teknik khusus yang biasa digunakan seorang vampir untuk mengendalikan musuhnya. Memang agak sulit untuk menguasai teknik ini,membutuhkan ketekunan dan juga..darah sang musuh. Jika darah musuh sudah terhisap setetes,maka akan sangat mudah untuk menggunakan teknik ini. Caranya hanya dengan memejamkan mata sambil memfokuskan pikiran pada musuh yang ingin diserang,saat mata terbuka maka semuanya terlihat jelas dalam pikiran. Aliran darah yang mengalir deras didalam tubuh sang musuh serta jantung yang berdetak..

Seketika itu juga musuh akan jatuh terkapar. Ia akan sekarat dan langkah selanjutnya adalah menghentikan nafasnya..lalu ia akan mati.

Ia membungkukan badannya. Melesat ke arahku. Aku menggeram memberi ancang-ancang untuk segera menghabisinya.

Ku pejamkan mataku.

- **TBC-**

 **A/N : Hello there,**

 **Kazue berhasil update kilat yeay^_^**

 **Tapi chapter ini sengaja endingnya dibuat agak gantung,karena ini baru pertarungan awal**

 **Buat spoiler,di chapter selanjutnya adegan pertarungan bakalan lebih dibuat menonjol,terus inti cerita kebanyakan tentang Jennifer.**

 **Kenapa tentang dia? Karena supaya gaada yang nanya lagi siapa itu Jennifer,dia OC disini jadi Kazue takut kalau ga dijelasin lebih detail malah readersnya pada bingung.**

 **Oh ya,di review ada yang usul supaya Fang dijadikan serigala,jujur saja Kazue agak bingung dengan itu. Menurut Kazue,konsep vampire-serigala sudah terlalu mainstream,selain nantinya bakal dikira terlalu mirip twilight,Kazue juga takut nanti bakal dikira plagiat fanfic sebelah.**

 **Tapi Fang,Ying,Gopal dan yang lain bakal muncul kok di fanfic ini^^**

 **Kazue terinspirasi dari beberapa novel,terutama novel klasik. Entah itu romance atau genre lainnya.**

 **Kelupaan,di chapter selanjutnya juga akan dijelaskan tentang kemampuan Halilintar secara bertahap.**

 **Okay,last words,**

 **Thanks for read this^^**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Review kalian sangat berguna bagi fict ini^^ -KazueInoue**


	4. The Light From The Darkness

**Chapter 4 : The Light From The Darkness**

Sunyi. Udara terasa pengap hingga membuat pernafasan ku terengah. Mataku tak menangkap satu pun berkas cahaya. Hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Jemariku mencoba tuk meraba sesuatu yang bisa ku tangkap,berharap Yaya masih berada dalam jangkauanku.

 _"_ _Ayah! Tolong ceritakan lagi! Kau memotong ceritanya begitu saja!"_ Teriak seorang anak perempuan yang secara tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh telingaku.

Perlahan ku buka mataku. Terlihat begitu samar ruangan yang ada disekelilingku. Aku mendapati tubuhku yang sedang berbaring diatas sebuah lantai kayu sederhana dan menyaksikan percakapan antar dua orang yang sama sekali tak ku kenali. Seorang ayah dengan anaknya.

 _"_ _Kau harus tidur,sayangku. Ini sudah larut malam. Sang monster akan menangkapmu jika kau tak berhati-hati."_ Ujar sang ayah.

Aku terpaku. Berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sialnya semua itu sia-sia,aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat apapun disini. Yang aku sadari hanyalah bahwa aku telah terjatuh ke dalam jurang masa lalu.

 _"_ _Apakah monster itu akan menangkapku..? Bukankah kau bilang kalau monster itu baik,Ayah?"_ Sang anak mulai memeluk erat ayahnya,sambil menangis.

Sang ayah mengusap lembut surai hazel buah hatinya, _"Tentu tidak,sayangku. Justru sebaliknya,monster itu malah menyayangimu. Lebih dari yang kau tahu."_

Kehangatan antara ayah dan anak itu tak berlangsung lama. Sang ayah lalu pergi meninggalkan sang anak yang sedang berselimut. Raut wajahnya menjadi tenang ketika sebuah kecupan selamat tidur diberikan oleh pria paruh baya tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa ini hanyalah kepingan masa lalu. Rasanya seperti mimpi,tapi terasa sangat nyata. Setidaknya hanya mereka berdua yang terasa nyata,tetapi tidak denganku. Aku hanyalah bayangan semu yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

Aku terbangun dari posisiku. Memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arah anak berumur 5 tahun tersebut. Wajahnya manis dan ceria,seperti tanpa beban. Tangannya mendekap erat boneka beruang putih yang berukuran kecil. Entah mengapa,hatiku merasa tenang ketika melihat wajah itu.

 _Wajah itu_.

Kemudian aku melangkah lagi hingga sampai tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan menyapu wajahnya dengan lembut. Anak ini seperti mempunyai kekuatan magnet yang dapat menarik siapapun ke dalam pesonanya. Jemari kecilnya yang lentik ku satukan dengan jemariku. Hingga kami saling berpegangan dalam dinginnya malam.

 _Tangan itu_.

Segera ku lepaskan genggamanku darinya. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Ku yakin ini yang pertama kalinya ku mengenggam tangannya. Tapi rasanya..aku pernah..mengenggam tangan itu sebelumnya.

Angin malam berhembus sangat kencang. Pepohonan dibuat goyah olehnya. Binatang diluar sana terdengar gelisah. Burung hantu yang sedang bertengger pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama. Lalu disusul oleh suara raungan serigala yang mencekam.

Aku berdiri di pojok ruangan. Sama seperti dinding yang membisu. Serigala yang sedang meraung itu pun tak luput dari pikiranku. Instingku menyatakan itu bukanlah sebuah raungan biasa. Melainkan seperti sebuah pertanda.

 _"_ _Ayah! Ayah!"_ Anak yang tadi sedang terlelap tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meringkuk ketakutan didekat jendela.

Aku sedikit terkejut oleh reaksi darinya. Namun aku sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatku berdiri. Toh,dia takkan bisa melihatku.

Tubuhnya mungilnya yang rapuh bergetar hebat. Mulutnya dikatupkan rapat sambil menahan isak tangis. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi ditempat ini.

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Berjalan ke arah jendela untuk sekedar mengintip keadaan diluar sana. Ku lebarkan sedikit tirai jendela yang tertiup angin. Lensaku memandang gelapnya langit malam yang terlihat sangat luas dihiasi oleh indahnya kerlap-kerlip bintang.

Raungan itu masih terdengar meskipun sudah agak samar. Suaranya seperti berasal dari bukit disebelah kanan. Ku condongkan lensaku untuk menyorot ke arah bukit,namun yang terlihat hanya siluet hitam milik seekor serigala yang amat besar.

Hanya ada seekor serigala yang berada diatas sana. Cukup aneh,bukan?

Biasanya serigala akan meraung ditengah malam untuk memanggil koloninya yang sedang dalam bahaya atau untuk memangsa sesuatu. Otakku terus berputar mencari kemungkinan yang sedikit logis untuk dimasukkan ke dalam akal sehat.

Semua yang ku alami saat ini,jauh diluar nalarku. Aku yakin ada kekuatan lain yang sudah menarikku ke dimensi masa lalu ini. Pemiliknya pasti ingin menyampaikan pesan kepadaku yang tak bisa disampaikan langsung olehnya.

 _"_ _Ayah..Ku mohon..Tolong..Aku.."_ Anak itu terus merintih ketakutan.

Kali ini ia tak dapat membendung air matanya. Pipinya yang kemerahan mulai basah oleh butiran-butiran kristal cair nan bening. Berulang kali ia berteriak memanggil sang ayah hingga suaranya serak,namun pria yang mencintainya itu tak kunjung tiba untuk menemani anak kesayangannya.

Matanya yang sembab tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Rasa takut yang menyelimutinya sedari tadi mulai membuat gadis kecil itu menyerah. Tubuhnya tumbang begitu saja ke lantai dan matanya mulai terpejam. Aku merasa iba dengannya yang tertidur karena rasa takut.

Tanpa sadar,aku pun mulai menggertakan gigiku. Merasa geram karena kebohongan sang ayah yang berkata kalau ia sangat menyayangi anaknya tapi tak mampu melindungi sang anak dari cengkeraman rasa takut. Kalau saja diriku bisa memberinya pelajaran..

 _Kreekk.._

Aku terkesiap saat melihat jendela itu didorong oleh sesuatu. Disusul oleh tangan hitam berbulu yang muncul sesaatnya. Desahan nafas yang kuat itu mulai membuatku bergidik. Aku tahu yang datang dari luar jendela itu bukanlah manusia.

Makhluk itu berusaha masuk melalui jendela. Seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu pada gadis kecil yang sedang terlelap itu. Kakinya yang sangat besar mulai menapaki lantai kayu tua yang berdecit. Mataku membesar ketika melihat bahwa makhluk itu akhirnya berhasil memasuki kamar. Dugaanku salah,ia tak seperti serigala.

Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Tak tega rasanya jika aku harus membiarkan nyawa gadis itu diakhiri dengan makhluk aneh berbulu hitam tersebut. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa,namun aku sangat..ingin melindunginya.

Tanpa aba-aba,aku berlari menerjang makhluk itu dalam hitungan detik. Ku keluarkan semua kemampuanku yang diluar batas manusia biasa. Namun semuanya tak berarti begitu saja ketika aku mencabik punggungnya. Tanganku lenyap seperti bayangan.

 _"_ _Tolong! Aku mohon! Siapapun kau,jangan sakiti dia!"_ Jeritku dalam hati.

Emosiku semakin meluap tak karuan saat makhluk itu mulai mendekatkan tangannya yang berkuku tajam ke kepala gadis itu. Aku berusaha untuk menyerang lagi walaupun selalu gagal.

Lututku sukses mendarat ke lantai ketika aku sudah merasa putus asa. Berusaha menutup kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hatiku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar gadis itu selalu dalam lindungannya.

Aku berpikir bahwa makhluk itu akan menyakitinya. Namun kenyataannya sangat terbalik dari yang aku duga. Makhluk itu mengelus surai si gadis dengan sangat lembut dan pelan,seperti takut si gadis terluka karena kukunya yang setajam pisau daging.

Aku pikir ini sudah gila. Semuanya diluar dugaanku. Tetapi itulah yang terjadi,makhluk aneh itu masih berdiri dihadapan sang gadis. Perlahan kegiatan mengusapnya itu disertai dengan rintikan air yang terjatuh dilantai.

 _Mungkinkah makhluk itu menangis?_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku..yang telah membawamu ke jalan kegelapan ini.."_ Suara parau makhluk itu mulai memecah kesunyian.

 _"_ _Tapi setelah malam ini berakhir,aku berjanji akan mengembalikan cahaya kehidupanmu..Aku berjanji.."_

 _"_ _Maaf karena telah mengekangmu selama ini.."_

 _"_ _Maaf karena telah berusaha menjauhkanmu dari teman-temanmu.."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu,kau pasti kesepian karena tak memiliki teman. Tapi semua ini adalah salahku. Aku terlalu egois..karena aku sangat mencintaimu..aku menyayangimu.."_

 _"_ _Aku hanya tak ingin mereka tahu bahwa ayahmu adalah seorang monster.."_

 _"_ _Maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian..Percayalah semua ini ku lakukan demi kebaikanmu,masa depanmu,sayangku."_

-moonlight-

[Flashback On]

 _Sang jago merah mulai berkobar dimana-mana. Membakar apapun yang berada didekatnya tanpa pandang bulu. Jeritan dan isak tangis mewarnai kepedihan didesa kecil itu. Mereka bukanlah sekumpulan orang yang berdosa. Mereka hanyalah korban dari amukan monster penghancur._

 _Seorang ibu muda yang baru melahirkan keluar dari kamar bersalinnya dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang memilukan. Beberapa orang terdekatnya sudah mati bersimbah darah. Bahkan suaminya pun sedang sekarat karena luka tusukan dilehernya. Wanita itu tak tahu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini._

 _"_ _Pelayan! Pelayan!" Teriak si wanita sambil mendekap bayi perempuannya yang sedang menangis._

 _"_ _Nyonya..Saya bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah menjaga anda,saya senang anda masih baik-baik saja.." Rintih si pelayan tua yang sedang menahan sakit karena luka sayat dibagian perutnya._

 _"_ _Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya si wanita._

 _"_ _Desa kita telah diserang oleh monster buas,pada saat anda sedang melahirkan,Nyonya." Jawab si pelayan._

 _"_ _Cepat..keluar dari desa ini..sebelum monster itu membunuhmu.." lanjutnya,yang merupakan kalimat terakhir yang terucap olehnya._

 _Wanita itu menangis sekuatnya. Meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpanya dihari kelahiran anak pertamanya yang seharusnya menjadi hari penuh kebahagiaan bagi keluarga kecilnya. Tapi sekarang yang ada dihadapannya hanyalah penderitaan. Harta benda,orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya telah lenyap begitu saja. Dirinya bahkan merasakan kematian sudah mendekat._

 _Kemudian isak tangisnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Nafasnya begitu tercekat saat melihat monster itu berjalan ke arahnya dan mulai mengibaskan cakarnya. Wanita itu berteriak semakin histeris. Kakinya yang gemetar berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa,melawan rasa takutnya untuk melindungi bayi kecil yang ada dalam pelukannya._

 _Matanya menyorot ke segala penjuru untuk mencari tempat yang aman. Kemudian mereka akhirnya bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang mulai retak. Berharap makhluk itu sudah pergi._

 _"_ _Aku tahu..kau..bersembunyi disana."_

 _-moonlight-_

 _Kini disamping sang bayi,terdapat jasad seorang wanita yang sudah berlumuran darah. Wanita itu terlihat masih memeluk bayinya dengan erat saat nyawanya mulai berakhir. Sang monster keji yang telah membunuh ibu si bayi itupun tersenyum puas ketika mengangkat manusia bertubuh mungil yang murni dari dosa._

 _Nafsu membunuhnya masih melekat dalam diri monster itu. Ia akan membunuh sang bayi._

 _Saat monster itu bertatapan dengan si bayi,tangisan yang dikeluarkan si bayi pun terhenti. Entah mengapa,bayi perempuan itu hanya membalas tatapan mengerikan milik sang monster dengan senyuman hangat. Si monster memperhatikannya beberapa saat,dan ia tahu kalau bayi itu mulai merasa nyaman bersamanya._

 _Monster itu mampu mengubah tangis menjadi tawa bahagia._

 _Perlahan,senyuman dan gelak tawa yang dikeluarkan si bayi mulai meluluhkan hati yang beku milik sang monster. Ia mengusap lembut pipi si bayi dengan tangan besarnya yang berlumuran darah. Menyadari itu,sang monster segera mengambil kain untuk membersihkan tangannya. Ia tak mau wajah bahagia si bayi tertutup oleh darah._

 _Dengan hati-hati ia terus mengusap si bayi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berusaha agar cakarnya tak melukai si bayi._

 _"_ _Malaikat kecil,kau pasti sendirian kan?" tanya si monster._

 _"_ _Mulai detik ini,aku berjanji akan merawatmu,menjagamu,dan menyayangimu seperti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orangtua mu jika mereka masih hidup. Aku..akan menjadi..ayahmu."_

 _"_ _Satu lagi,malaikat kecilku. Aku ingin memberimu sebuah nama,"_

 _"_ _Namamu adalah..Jennifer."_

 _Dan setelah itu,mereka berdua mulai menjalani kehidupan sebagai ayah dan anak. Mereka begitu dekat,sang ayah mengajari Jennifer kecil berbagai macam hal._ _Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan cerdas. Walaupun selama ini ia tak pernah tahu jati diri ayahnya yang sebenarnya._

[Flashback Off]

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir ia mendapat belaian sang ayah. Gadis kecil itu terpaksa harus menjalani sisa kehidupannya yang masih panjang dengan tangannya sendiri. Hari-hari pertamanya tanpa sang ayah diwarnai dengan penuh kesedihan.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika gadis itu berhasil mengungkap rahasia besar sang ayah. Ia tak sengaja membaca buku harian ayahnya yang ia tinggalkan digudang. Betapa terkejut si Jennifer kecil saat mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

Ayahnya yang ia kira seorang penyayang ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh. Ia bahkan sudah membunuh orangtuanya dan sekarang pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab. Wajah ceria miliknya akhirnya ia tanggalkan menjadi wajah penuh rasa dendam dan amarah. Ia yakin ayahnya masih berada disuatu tempat. Dan ia harus membunuhnya.

Jennifer mulai berkelana untuk mencari berbagai macam kekuatan. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Hatinya telah berubah menjadi kelam. Bayangan masa lalu yang manis bersama sang ayah lenyap begitu saja.

Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Jennifer benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang gadis pembunuh. Di perang saudara itu Jennifer membunuh atasan para pemberontak dengan hitungan menit setiap harinya. Membuatnya dikenal sebagai Putri Kegelapan.

Ia terus membunuh. Kapanpun jika amarahnya bangkit kembali. Tapi sayangnya ia sempat tertangkap oleh seorang ilmuwan. Ilmuwan itu menatap Jennifer dengan rasa iba. Dan merasa bahwa gadis itu hanya haus akan kekuatan.

"Anak ini sangat berbahaya. Dia sudah membunuh ratusan orang." Ujar seorang wanita,asisten si ilmuwan.

"Wah,padahal kau gadis yang manis ya. Membunuh bukanlah hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan diusia beliamu ini. Tapi aku paham akan keadaanmu,bagaimana jika aku mengenalkanmu pada kekuatan sesungguhnya?" tanya si ilmuwan sambil menatap mata amber Jennifer dengan senyuman.

Jennifer kecil hanya terdiam.

"Sudah ku duga,anak kecil sepertimu masih harus diberi banyak pelajaran. Aku akan membantumu jika kau bersedia tinggal denganku di laboratorium."

Anak itu tak membalas perkataan si ilmuwan lagi. Ia hanya menunduk dan kemudian tangannya menggapai tangan sang ilmuwan. Sebagai tanda persetujuan.

-moonlight-

"Hali! Hali!" Ku dengar teriakan samar yang memanggil namaku.

Pandanganku terasa gelap lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kepalaku dilanda sakit yang luar biasa. Bau obat-obatan memaksa masuk ke dalam hidungku.

Aku membuka mataku. Sekarang pandangan gelap itu berubah menjadi pandangan yang samar. Mataku menangkap seorang remaja pria yang sedang menatapku. Walau berada dalam keadaan yang seperti ini,tapi aku masih mengenali siapa dia. Ia adalah Air,saudaraku.

"Syukurlah. Kau akhirnya telah sadar." Ia berkata sambil mengenggam tanganku.

Aku melebarkan mataku. Mendapati diri ini telah kembali ke dimensi yang seharusnya. Walau tubuhku sekarang harus terbaring diatas kasur putih rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Entah. Aku menemukanmu tergeletak dikoridor dengan Yaya semalam. Kalian berdua terluka,tapi kau mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah." Jelasnya.

Aku menggerakan sedikit tubuhku. Ku lihat tanganku dipenuhi perban putih. Begitu pun kepalaku. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya aku terluka cukup parah dipertarungan. Kekuatan semacam apa yang telah menjadikanku seperti ini.

 _Jennifer._

Nama itu melintas dibenakku. Kepalaku berdenyut ketika berusaha mengingat kejadian itu. Kami saling bertarung menggunakan kekuatan yang ada,tetapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengetahui siapa pemenangnya.

 _Blood Controlling_ yang ku lakukan mungkin saja meleset karena salah sasaran. Niatnya ingin menguasai aliran darahnya justru malah sebaliknya,aku memasuki pikirannya dan tenggelam dalam kepingan masa lalu.

Seseorang saat mendekati kematiannya biasanya akan teringat kejadia masa lalunya yang sempat ia buang. Itulah teori yang ku miliki saat ini.

Tapi,mungkinkah Jennifer mati saat malam itu?

"Air,bagaimana dengan keadaan Yaya?" Aku bertanya kepada Air tentang keadaan Yaya. Entah mengapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Karena kau telah melindunginya. Sekarang ia sedang tertidur diruangannya,mungkin sekedar untuk beristirahat."

"Tunjukkan kepadaku dimana ruangannya. Aku ingin menemuinya untuk.."

"...menghapus ingatannya."

-moonlight-

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" tanya Air yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ini demi kebaikannya. Kejadian semalam pasti akan menghantuinya setiap saat. Karena itu,aku harus melenyapkan sebagian kecil memorinya. Lagipula,aku rasa sekarang belum saatnya dia tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya." Aku menatap gadis yang sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam,Yaya.

"Oh ya,karena kejadian semalam dia pasti akan curiga kalau aku ini seorang vampir." Lanjutku. Air hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu lakukan saja sekarang."

Aku meraih tangan pucat milik Yaya. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk memulai penghapusan memorinya. Ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam terlihat jelas dalam pikiranku. Proses ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi aku melakukannya selagi ia tertidur.

Menghapus ingatan adalah salah satu kemampuan alamiku sebagai seorang vampir. Ingatan yang ku hapus akan lenyap dalam jangka waktu bertahun-tahun,tidak berlaku selamanya. Kekuatan ini juga memakan energi sang pengguna. Tubuhku juga perlahan akan melemah setelah menggunakan kekuatan ini.

Setengah jam berlalu,tanganku masih menempel erat dengannya. Sampai akhirnya proses itu selesai dan aku kembali membuka mataku,tersenyum ke arah Air yang sedang menunggu, "Sekarang semua sudah selesai."

 **A/N : Hai semua. Maaf buat updatenya yang lama.**

 **Saya sibuk ujian,jadi ff saya tinggal sementara.**

 **Tapi,saya berharap kalian cukup puas dengan chapter ini^^**

 **Thanks buat yang sudah mau baca,yang review juga terima kasih banyak^^!**


	5. Time For Regret

**Chapter 5 : Time For Regret**

Udara terasa sangat lembab. Guyuran air hujan membuat jalanan menjadi licin dan kerumunan manusia terlihat seperti jamur berjalan. Aku mengeratkan sedikit jaket hoodie yang melindungi tubuhku dan berjalan normal seperti manusia yang lainnya.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu. Tubuhku juga sudah mulai membaik sejak insiden itu terjadi. Jadi hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersama seseorang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.35 pagi. Okay,aku mengaku telah terlambat 5 menit dari waktu yang telah ditentukan. Tapi seharusnya ia pasti mengerti kan kalau cuaca sedang tidak mendukung?

Aku semakin berjalan mendekat pada halte dipersimpangan jalan,tempat ia sedang menunggu. Ku percepat irama langkahku seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur jaketku hingga terasa mulai membasah.

"Hei,kau lupa membawa payung ya?!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba meninju bahuku dari belakang. Oh,suaranya sudah terdengar sangat familiar bagiku.

"Aku rasa itu bukan masalah untukmu kan,tuan berwajah manis?" tanyaku dengan acuh,tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Sial! Mengapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

"Bercanda deh,baru hari ini kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Ya,itu sih sebenarnya karena aku lupa." Ujarku sambil bersiul pelan.

"Lupa apanya?!" Ia menggertak lagi lalu menghadapkan badannya tepat didepanku.

"Lupa memanggilmu seperti itu." Kataku dengan santainya,dan detik itu juga sebuah tinju mendarat tepat diwajahku.

"Dasar tak tahu diri! Kau pikir siapa yang waktu itu menyelamatkanmu?! Hanya aku tahu,dasar bodoh!"

"Sudahlah,busnya sudah mau berangkat tuh!"

-moonlight-

"Ada apa? Kau masih marah dengan yang tadi?" tanyaku terhadap seseorang yang sedang memainkan pudingnya.

Ia menggeleng,"Aku hanya kesal dengan perbedaan kita."

"Perbedaan apa?" tanyaku lagi,sambil menyesap secangkir coklat hangat yang baru diantarkan seorang pelayan kafe.

"Ya,memang benar. Banyak orang sih yang bilang kalau wajahku manis. Ah,tapi aku sangat iri dengan Halilintar karena wajah tampannya. Walaupun wajah kita hampir mirip..tapi tetap saja aku iri,tahu!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggebrak meja dengan kekuatan lemah.

"Oh,jadi begitu ya. Ku rasa hanya model dan warna rambut kita saja yang benar-benar mirip."

"Kau melupakan sesuatu,dasar bodoh." Timpalnya lagi,melipat tangannya diatas meja.

"Hm?"

"Matamu dengan mataku sekilas terlihat sama. Namun dibalik itu,sebenarnya ada perbedaan,kan? Kau pernah berkata kalau matamu itu bisa melihat hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin kau lihat."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyunggingkan bibir, "Iya. Tapi untuk yang satu itu aku sama sekali tak ingin mencobanya."

"Kau bisa mencobanya sekarang,kok. Coba lihat apa yang ada dalam diriku saat ini! Tunjukkan kalau matamu itu benar-benar istimewa,saudaraku." Ia berkata seperti itu dengan cepatnya,tanpa dipikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tak ingin melihat apapun darimu."

"Mengapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau yang aku lihat ternyata adalah sesuatu yang buruk? Aku bahkan belum siap untuk kehilangan si tuan berwajah manis,saudaraku Air." Aku menatapnya,berusaha meyakinkannya agar tak membujukku menggunakan kekuatan itu.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau sudah pernah menggunakannya kan?" Ia bertanya dengan skeptis.

Aku menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Butuh jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Obrolan antara kami berdua di kafe ini semakin lama malah menjadi seperti sesi wawancara. Aku semakin canggung menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya.

"Karena kekuatan ini berhubungan dengan kematian,maka lebih baik tak ku gunakan saja. Sejak itu,aku bersumpah tak ingin menggunakan kekuatan ini lagi."

"Sejak kapan?"

Aku hanya terdiam sejenak,kemudian menjawab dengan nada yang sangat rendah, "Sejak Api meninggal."

Matanya melebar setengah kali dari biasanya, "Jadi maksudmu,kematian Api itu ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan matamu?"

"Ya,kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kau belum pernah menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Baiklah,aku rasa memang aku yang bersalah karena tak menjelaskannya padamu. Jadi sebenarnya,mata ini masuk ke dalam salah satu dari 7 kekuatan alami seorang vampir. Pengguna mata ini bisa melihat aura seseorang dan penyebab kematiannya berdasarkan warna yang berbeda. Tapi sepertinya yang terdapat dalam mata ini semuanya adalah warna kegelapan. Warna merah pekat untuk bunuh diri,hitam untuk dibunuh,abu-abu untuk kecelakaan,dan putih untuk penyakit. Kira-kira seperti itulah." Aku menjelaskan informasi berdasarkan pengalamanku selama ini.

Ia memesan secangkir kopi lagi pada pelayan,lalu memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku, "Warna apa yang kau lihat dalam diri Api pada saat itu?"

"Hitam,"

"Dan aku benar-benar sangat menyesal. Tak pernah terduga bahwa warna itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Malam itu adalah malam dimana aku membunuhnya.."

"Itulah yang dinamakan takdir. Tak perlu merasa bersalah karena kematiannya,percayalah semua itu hanyalah takdir semata. Lagipula,sekarang hidupmu yang baru ini sudah membuat kau menderita,bukan?"

Aku mengulas senyum sambil terkekeh pelan,"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan,Air? Bukannya hidupku dari dulu sudah menderita ya? Aku sudah dijadikan kelinci percobaan sejak kecil oleh ilmuwan gila itu."

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu! Biar bagaimanapun juga,dia itu masih menjadi ayahmu! Dan kita adalah sebuah keluarga."

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku membencinya kan,Air?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi,aku juga tak bisa memaksamu untuk tidak membencinya," Air mengetukkan jemarinya diatas meja sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kau mungkin boleh membenci ayah yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu.."

"..Tapi,aku mohon,jangan sampai kau juga membenci ibu. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya ibu sangat menyayangimu,dia pasti menderita karena jauh denganmu. Tolong jangan jauhi dia." Lanjutnya.

Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataan dari Air,namun tetap berusaha menjaga emosi agar setenang mungkin,"Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan padanya,kalau monster vampir ini juga sangat menyayanginya."

-moonlight-

7 hari setelah pertemuan singkat itu.

Aku mengeringkan suraiku yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Mandi adalah salah satu dari rangkaian aktivitas sewaktu libur akhir pekan. Walaupun tidak memiliki rencana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat,tapi aku sama sekali tak ingin terlihat berantakan dipagi hari.

Aku juga tak melupakan janji Air yang ingin berkunjung ke apartemenku sewaktu Tok Aba sedang bekerja diluar kota. Jadi aku mulai membereskan apartemenku sendirian,tanpa bantuan siapapun termasuk Yaya. Gadis itu sengaja ku beri libur selama 3 hari agar aku bisa menikmati akhir pekan tanpa gangguan darinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan ruangan,aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil ponsel dan memesan beberapa paket makanan melalui layanan pesan antar. Tentu saja semua makanan itu hanya untuk Air.

 _Drrtt..drrtt.._

Ponsel yang baru saja ku letakkan kembali itu bergetar lagi. Memberitahukan sebuah panggilan masuk dari Air.

 _"_ _Aku sudah berada tepat didepan pintu apartemenmu. Kau akan membiarkanku masuk,kan?"_ tanyanya dalam panggilan.

Aku hanya mengusap dada, _"Aku rasa kemarin telah ku beritahu kata sandi untuk membuka pintu otomatis itu kan?"_

Setelah panggilan singkat itu berakhir,ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Aku menyambutnya hangat dengan secangkir kopi yang baru saja ku beli dari kafe disebelah apartemen.

Kami duduk berhadapan disofa. Ia bersandar pada kursi empuk itu se-rileks mungkin sebelum memulai obrolan ringan, "Ah,ku pikir jarang sekali kita bertatap muka seperti ini.." Gumamnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, "Kakek tak ingin mengambil resiko,jadi dia mulai mengatur jadwal pertemuan kita."

"Kenapa dia sampai berbuat sekejam itu sih? Memisahkan dua saudara kembar yang seharusnya bersatu."

Aku hanya tertunduk sambil mengusap kepala, "Persaudaraan akan selalu terjalin sampai kita mati nanti. Tak ada yang lebih penting dari hubungan persaudaraan. Ya,tapi aku sadar diri kok,aku ini kan bukan manusia..jadi ya,mau bagaimana lagi?"

Mendadak raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, "Ini semua salahku kan? Jika saja aku bersedia menjadi bahan percobaan waktu itu,mungkin sampai detik ini kau masih menjadi manusia.." lirihnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Setidaknya dengan diriku yang sekarang,aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat kan? Aku bisa melindungimu dan semua orang yang ku sayang."

Ia merubah posisi duduknya,kakinya ia naikkan dan membentuk posisi sila, "Justru karena kekuatan itu aku merasa ada jurang pemisah diantara kita,"

"Bahkan terkadang kau juga harus menjaga jarak dariku kan?" lanjutnya.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu. Terkadang,ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa ku jelaskan padamu. Jadi,aku minta maaf." Balasku.

-moonlight-

"Ku dengar akan ada festival dipusat kota besok." Kata Air dari dalam kamar mandi yang menyatu dalam kamarku.

Aku yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur pun refleks menanggapinya dengan bertanya, "Oh ya?"

Hening sesaat,yang terdengar hanya dentingan besi dari tempat handuk. Pandanganku menengok sesaat ke arah siluet dari dalam kamar mandi,dan terlihat kalau ia sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Festival kebudayaan,sih. Tapi kelihatannya menarik,banyak orang yang ingin berdatangan kesana. Aku juga berencana untuk pergi,kau mau ikut?"

Aku sedikit menggeserkan tubuhku ke sebelah kiri sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah dengan bosan, "Hm. Kebetulan,aku sama sekali tak punya rencana apapun minggu ini."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita akan berangkat ke Kuala Lumpur besok!" Ia berteriak dalam kamar mandi,kemudian dalam hitungan detik pintu geser itu dibuka olehnya. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut rapi oleh pakaian.

Aku masih bergeming dalam posisiku, "Ah,aku sama sekali tak mengerti tentang kebudayaan."

Ia terkekeh,lalu meninju punggungku dari belakang, "Bodoh! Itu karena kau terlalu modern! Cobalah sesekali mencari tahu tentang kebudayaan internasional,kakak."

Aku berdehem, "Heh,memangnya untuk apa aku mencari tahu kebudayaan mereka?"

Ia tak langsung menjawab,malah sebaliknya,ia justru tersenyum menyeringai padaku sebelum melompat ke atas kasur, "Karena besok kita akan pergi ke festival kebudayaan Jepang! Matsuri! Matsuri!"

Aku hanya bergidik mendengarnya. Tak pernah ku bayangkan bagaimana diriku dengan mudahnya menerima ajakan itu. Aku berharap semoga masih ada cara untuk menyingkirkan festival itu dalam pikirannya.

 _Festival musim panas ala Jepang,ya? Aku pasti akan bersikap seperti orang bodoh disitu._

-moonlight-

Segera ku ingin hempaskan cermin besar itu. Melihat diriku dengan balutan Yukata sangatlah aneh. Apalagi baju tradisional ini juga sukses membuat gerakan tubuhku melambat sebanyak 50%. Tanpa perlu berkaca lagi,aku sudah bisa menduga wajahku sudah memberengut sejak pakaian ini menempel erat ditubuhku. Bahkan aku dituntut mengubah kernyit dahi menjadi seberkas senyum,jikalau aku tidak ingin dilanda stress yang ujung-ujungnya stroke hanya karena festival ini.

Lain halnya dengan pemuda berwajah manis yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Wajahnya terlihat berseri menantikan festival itu. Perasaan senangnya itu lama kelamaan mengubah senyum manisnya menjadi senyuman yang menjijikan.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah sambil mengamati Air yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan.

Bisa dibilang karena bosan tak melakukan apapun,pikiranku sekarang sedang benar-benar kosong. Tatapanku bahkan sama seperti orang melamun. Ya,diruangan ganti baju ini memang hanya ada aku dan Air. Tapi jika boleh jujur,aku sedikit terkesan dengan para penyelenggara festival tahunan ini. Pasalnya,mereka sangat peduli dengan pengunjungnya,mereka bahkan bersedia menyediakan Yukata untuk dipakai sepanjang acara.

Kami telah sampai ke tempat ini kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu. Para wanita cantik itu langsung menyeret kami ke ruang ganti dan menyodorkan beberapa pasang Yukata yang beragam modelnya. Saudaraku itu langsung menyambutnya dengan senang hati,sementara aku hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh. Lagipula,pakai Yukata dengan model apapun,wajahku ini tetap tampan seperti biasanya,kan?

"Tuan berwajah manis,sudah selesaikah mencoba semua Yukatanya?" tanyaku dengan nada menyindir.

Beruntung yang ku panggil itu segera menoleh, "Oh rupanya kau sudah bosan,ya. Baiklah,ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini,sebentar lagi festival _hanami_ akan segera dimulai lho." Katanya sambil menggeser pintu kayu.

Aku mengikutinya berjalan keluar. Kerumunan manusia sudah berkumpul dibawah miniatur-miniatur pohon sakura yang besar. Sesuai dengan namanya,festival _hanami_ berhubungan dengan musim semi. Para pengunjung sengaja berkumpul disini hanya untuk mengamati bunga sakura yang sedang bersemi.

Mereka benar-benar mengubah kota Kuala Lumpur seperti Tokyo atau Kyoto. Berbagai jenis ornamen dan nuansa khas Jepang mereka tampilkan difestival ini.

Aku mengamati dengan seksama jejeran serba-serbi yang dijual oleh wanita-wanita beryukata. Mereka sangat pandai dalam menarik perhatian pengunjung,termasuk aku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku pada seorang _Miko_ yang menjual berbagai macam jenis jimat keagamaan.

"Itu jimat yang bisa menjaga orang kesayanganmu agar terus bersamamu." Jawabnya dengan ramah.

Aku menaikkan alis tak percaya, "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau sedang membual atau tidak,"

"Ya kalau itu sih,yang pertama kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Yakin bahwa jimat itu bisa melindungimu,dan tentu saja kau juga harus berusaha." Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Kalau begitu,aku beli yang ini." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan jimat itu kembali.

Namun ketika aku mengatakan itu,ekspresi wajah si wanita mendadak berubah seperti ragu dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk, "Tapi tuan,jimat itu mungkin saja menunjukkan sesuatu..yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat." Ia bergumam dengan volume suara yang amat kecil.

Aku memasang ekspresi datar,lalu berkata dalam hati, _Sudah ku duga kalau jimat ini memang mempunyai kekuatan yang tersembunyi._

-moonlight-

Teriakan suka cita terdengar dari segala penjuru. Semua kalangan,baik dewasa maupun anak kecil,wanita maupun pria tengah berbahagia menyambut bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dengan anggun. Hingga festival itu terlihat seperti lautan merah muda.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda beryukata biru muda disampingku,ia terus menerus menatap pohon sakura yang berada dihadapannya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat dirinya yang sedang merasakan kebahagiaan. Walau sebenarnya aku sedang menutupi rasa takut dalam diriku.

 _Aura hitam itu masih terngiang dalam pikiranku._

Peluh dingin mengalir deras dari tubuhku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kekuatan itu bisa tiba-tiba bangkit diluar pengawasanku.

Disaat ramainya festival ini,aku masih melihat aura hitam yang menyelimutinya. Sudah berulang kali aku memastikan kalau penglihatanku salah,tapi aura kegelapan itu memang nyata. Dan jika aura itu sudah menempel erat,maka kematian pun berjalan semakin dekat.

 _Air..akan mati?_

"Hei,ada apa denganmu?! Dari tadi kau hanya melamun sambil berdiri disitu kan?!" Ia menggerutu kesal,kemudian menarik tanganku tanpa persetujuan.

Aku masih terdiam seribu bahasa sambil menatapnya dari belakang,lalu ku ambil jimat tadi yang ku simpan disaku.

 _Mungkinkah..jimat ini yang telah memicunya?_

 ** _A/N : Hai^^_**

 ** _Saya masih disini untuk bertanggung jawab atas update cerita ini^^_**

 ** _Saya juga engga mau cerita ini terlantar begitu saja._**

 ** _Nah makanya,saya berusaha update ditengah tuntutan ujian._**

 ** _Oh ya,sebelumnya ada yang tanya lewat review,_**

 ** _"Monsternya itu Fang,ya?"_**

 ** _Dan inilah jawaban saya,_**

 ** _"Bukan. Monster itu ayahnya Jennifer,no name. Fang memang bakal muncul disini,tapi masih dua chapter lagi sebelum Fang Ying Gopal muncul. Kira-kira chapter 8,sesuai rencana saya."_**

 ** _Yosh! Segitu aja^^ Thanks for read and review^^!_**


	6. Dark Red Roses

**Chapter 6 : Dark Red Roses**

"Wah..festivalnya sangat bagus ya,aku berharap dapat berkunjung kesana lagi dilain waktu." Kata Air sambil merentangkan tangannya dengan seulas senyum. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hambar nan singkat.

 _Mungkin inilah kesempatan terakhirku untuk melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.._

Suasana sore kala ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya,mentari yang hampir tenggelam itu merubah warna sinarnya menjadi kemerahan. Aku menatapnya sendu. Warna mentari itu seakan menambah kesedihanku.

Kami berjalan dengan tempo yang sangat pelan. Yukata itu sudah kami tanggalkan sejak festival itu berakhir. Air menggantinya dengan _sweater_ berwarna biru muda,sementara aku memakai jaket _hoodie_ merah dengan bawahan _jeans_ berwarna hitam seperti biasanya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Semenjak aku membeli jimat itu dan melihat aura dalam tubuh Air,aku terus saja melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Aku selalu mencari cara untuk menghentikan kekuatan itu,bahkan sampai memukul mataku. Tapi,apa yang aku lihat itu tak kunjung lenyap.

Kekuatan itu memperlihatkan aura pada setiap orang yang berjalan dalam jangkauan mataku. Semuanya,mereka berjalan dengan aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Merah,hitam,kelabu,dan putih. Perbedaannya hanyalah warna dan tingkat ketebalannya. Semakin kabur,berarti semakin jauh pula kematiannya.

"Kenapa..?" tanyanya ketika ia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku secara intens.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja,sungguh."

"Kau terlihat sangat resah. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu?" Ia bertanya lagi,kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit ditekankan.

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum berbicara lalu balik menatapnya, "Ya. Tapi,sebelum ku ceritakan apa masalahku padamu,maukah kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku?"

Ia membulatkan mulutnya,alisnya juga sedikit naik tanda tak paham, "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Tapi,baiklah,aku akan berjanji kepadamu."

Aku menghela nafas sangat dalam lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Setelah kita berpisah diperempatan jalan nanti,berhati-hatilah saat pulang ke rumah,okay?"

"Aku hanya memintamu agar berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu. Aku pikir janji itu sangat mudah untuk kau tepati,bukan? Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika kau mengingkari janji ini!" Aku melanjutkan kembali perkataanku.

Bibirnya ia tarik membentuk seulas senyum diiringi dengan alisnya yang sebelah terangkat naik, "Ya Tuhan,kau mengucapkan isi perjanjian itu dengan sangat menggebu. Gaya bicaramu itu membuatnya menjadi lebih mirip seperti sebuah paksaan. Ada apa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya." Tanggapannya itu sangat tidak serius. Ia malah berkacak pinggang dengan santainya.

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa sedikit pun menanggapinya. Lidahku terasa sangat kelu untuk berbicara lagi. Perasaanku belum sepenuhnya tenang,namun setelah aku mengajukan perjanjian itu rasa gelisah dalam jiwa ini berangsur lenyap walau hanya satu persen dari delapan puluh tujuh.

Langkahku terlihat sangat gontai. Dirundung keputusasaan seperti ini memang sangat tidak nyaman. Aku bukanlah seorang yang bodoh,yang mudah percaya dengan jimat. Tetapi,kurasa tidak untuk hari ini. Pengecualian ini sangatlah diluar nalar,tangan dan pikiranku seperti bergerak otomatis tanpa perintah. Jimat itu ku beli dan tersimpan dalam saku.

Lalu batinku mulai bertanya-tanya lagi. Seandainya jika aku tak bertemu jimat itu dan kekuatanku tidak bangkit,mungkinkah kematian Air dapat berubah? Aku sama sekali tak yakin akan hal itu,mustahil rasanya jika mataku ini bisa mengendalikan jalan seseorang menuju kematian.

"Selamat tinggal,Hali." Ucapnya yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Selamat tinggal..? Kemana? Kau akan pergi?" tanyaku yang masih setengah tersadar.

"Ya. Tentu saja.."

"..Karena kita sudah sampai diperempatan jalan." Ia terkekeh keras setelah melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Eh? Oh,maafkan aku! Aku baru sadar kalau kita akan berpisah dijalan ini." Kataku sambil terkekeh gugup.

Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum berbalik meninggalkanku. Aku hanya diam membeku ketika menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh. Tapi,saat ku lihat ia sudah sampai disudut jalan,ia membalikkan badannya menghadap kearahku dari kejauhan sambil berteriak, "Hali,Akan ku tepati janjimu itu! Aku berjanji!"

Teriakannya itu terdengar samar namun melekat dalam benakku. Aku tak percaya akan ucapannya,tapi aku berharap semoga ia bersungguh-sungguh menjaga dirinya sehingga takdir mengerikan itu bisa dihindarkan.

 _Aku tak tahu apakah seorang manusia biasa bisa melawan takdir,tapi..aku sangat berharap keajaiban akan hadir mengalahkan kematian._

Setelah perpisahan itu,kami mengambil langkah pulang masing-masing. Disetiap langkahku,aku selalu memikirkannya. Sejak kematian Api,aku bersumpah tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan kematian orang-orang yang berada disekitarku. Semenjak warna iris ini berubah menjadi merah darah,hidupku berubah drastis. Aku terlalu sering melihat perihnya kematian,siksaan orang yang sedang sekarat itu sangat menyakitkan terlebih jika aku yang harus merenggut nyawa mereka.

Kentalnya darah bagaikan selai stroberi bagiku. Merahnya darah bagaikan sirup mawar bagiku. Amisnya darah terasa seperti kembang gula yang manisnya melebihi apapun didunia ini. Harumnya darah manusia adalah parfum terbaik untukku yang pernah ada. Secara alami,aku sangat menikmati kehidupan ini.

Kehidupan abnormal ini terus ku jalani sepanjang hidup. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri,sebab bukan aku yang meminta dijadikan sebagai seorang vampir. Jadi,jangan salahkan aku jika jiwa ini telah menghisap jiwa tak berdosa diluar sana. Walaupun diriku sudah berultimatum agar tak menyakiti mereka..maaf,aku takkan mampu melakukannya karena aku juga harus bertahan hidup.

Tanganku menyelusup masuk ke dalam saku kemudian mengambil jimat kayu yang sedari tadi ku sembunyikan. Jimat ini berukuran kecil,namun aku tak pernah menyangka kekuatan supernaturalnya lumayan besar.

Dipermukaannya terdapat sebuah tulisan dalam huruf aksara kuno,

 _Jadikan kasih sayang sebagai wujud keabadian_

 _Cahaya putih akan menuntun kita selamanya_

 _Jemari kita akan menyatu_

 _Membentuk sebuah hubungan yang tak terpisahkan_

-moonlight-

Berisiknya suara televisi yang sengaja ku besarkan volumenya itu tak sedikitpun membuat pikiranku tenang. Perasaan was-was masih saja menemaniku. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku telah menggertakan gigiku karena kesal. Pikiranku tak pernah jernih ketika sedang kalut.

Aku memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi itu.

 _Percayalah..ia akan menepati janjinya.._

Aku kemudian berjalan ke kamarku untuk beristirahat. Tapi,beberapa saat setelah aku berjalan,aku menemukan sebuah buku catatan diatas meja belajarku.

Ku ambil buku itu,aku tak ingat pernah memilikinya. Tapi sampul depan buku itulah yang terlihat familiar dimataku.

Aku memutar brankas memori yang ada diotakku. Mencari siapa sesungguhnya pemilik ini.

 _Tunggu..buku ini..buku yang dicari Yaya saat malam itu?_

Aku tertegun setelah teringat kembali tentang buku itu. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Yaya meninggalkan bukunya disini. Mungkin karena setelah mengambil buku ini dari perpustakaan dan kami berdua tak sadarkan diri sehingga seseorang meletakkan buku ini diapartemenku.

 _Mungkinkah?_

Aku memegang buku itu dan langsung berinisiatif untuk memanggil sang pemilik buku agar mengambil bukunya kembali. Jemariku segera menekan nomor pada ponsel. Ya,kalau diingat kembali,jarang sekali aku meneleponnya seperti ini.

Beberapa detik ku menunggu jawaban dari ujung sana,berharap ia segera mengangkat panggilanku. Namun tidak,panggilan pertama diabaikannya begitu saja lalu digantikan oleh suara operator yang meminta agar aku meninggalkan pesan suara. Aku lebih memilih menolak tawaran operator dan mencoba menghubunginya lagi walaupun responnya masih sama.

Kejadian itu berulang hingga delapan kali aku memanggilnya. Kali ini aku menyerah karena terlalu lelah untuk menunggu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sebuah pesan suara untuknya,

 _Yaya,ini aku,Halilintar._

 _Hei,apakah kau mendengarkanku?_

 _Jika iya,tolong segera ke apartemenku secepat yang kau bisa._

 _Kau tahu? Kau telah meninggalkan buku catatanmu dan juga..kau telah membuat kesabaranku habis karena kau selalu mengabaikan panggilanku._

 _Jadi aku mohon,segeralah ke apartemenku._

Aku kemudian terduduk lemas diatas tempat tidurku dengan tangan kananku yang masih memegang buku itu. Suasana sunyi dikamarku semakin membuat emosiku memburuk. Aku bosan setengah mati dibuatnya. Pikiranku bercabang bak pohon yang sudah berumur lebih dari seratus tahun.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah jarum jam yang menempel pada jam dinding. Suaranya khas yang ditimbulkan jarum jam itu masuk melalui telinga kananku dan keluar melalui telinga kiri. Padahal,jika suasana sedang ramai atau normal seperti biasanya,suara itu tak terdengar,kan?

Jemariku meraba apa yang bisa ku dapat diatas permukaan kasur. Tangan kiriku kini baru saja mengenggam sebuah remote televisi. Aku sempat menatap remote itu sesaat,lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengarahkannya pada televisi dan menekan tombol merah yang berarti _on_.

Spontan layar televisi yang semula berwarna hitam berubah menjadi berwarna dengan tayangan didalamnya. Saluran pertama hanya menampilkan gosip selebriti yang tak bermutu,lalu ku ganti ke saluran kedua yang menampilkan sebuah berita.

BREAKING NEWS,berita itu menatapku garang dari layar : _Pembunuhan baru saja terjadi disebuah komplek perumahan. Diperkirakan peristiwa mengenaskan itu terjadi kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu—_

Aku hanya duduk termangu menatap layar televisiku. Lalu dering ponselku berteriak nyaring seakan memotong berita yang baru saja ku simak.

 _Yaya?_

Aku tak terlalu terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedang meneleponku. Segera ku terima panggilan darinya.

Terdengar hembusan nafas dari ujung sana. Namun tak ada satupun dari kami yang mengawali obrolan terlebih dahulu. Aku baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika rencanaku itu tertahan oleh sebuah isakan.

Ku dengar lebih dalam suara yang ada didalam telepon,isakan itu terdengar seperti lirihan seorang gadis yang terkadang disusul oleh riuhnya suara orang yang banyak. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disana,tetapi lagi-lagi aku harus merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

 _"_ _Yaya..? Apakah kau disana?"_ Dengan ragu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang dapat ku terima.

 _Aku diabaikan lagi?_

 _"_ _Apakah kau bisa mendengarku?"_ Aku bertanya lagi.

 _"_ _...Maaf..maafkan aku.."_ Isak tangis gadis itu terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan suaranya nyaris tak dapat dibedakan dengan bisikan.

 _"_ _Yaya! Kau baik-baik saja..? Apa ada sesuatu..?"_ Suaraku sedikit tertahan. Aku menelan ludah saat pikiran negatif mulai menyerangku.

 _"_ _Hali..aku benar-benar minta maaf..maafkan aku.."_

 _"_ _Untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Maaf karena aku..harus menyampaikan ini padamu..saudaramu,Air.."_

 _"_ _..telah meninggal."_

Dan saat kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan dari rangkaian kalimat itu,nafasku tercekat seakan sudah berada diujung leher. Tanganku sudah dibasahi oleh keringat dingin yang membuatnya tak mampu lagi menopang ponsel yang berada dalam genggamanku. Bunyi ponsel yang menghantam lantai ku abaikan begitu saja seiring dengan tubuhku yang terasa seperti lumpuh mendadak.

 _Katakan padaku,ku mohon,katakan padaku kalau semua ini bukanlah kenyataan.._

-moonlight-

Tanganku meraba permukaan kayu bak semulus porselen. Begitu dingin dan mengiris hati jika mengingat kenyataan siapa yang bersemayam ditempat nan kelam itu. Kepalaku tertunduk lemas,tak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk mendongak ke atas ataupun menatap lurus ke depan.

Ini merupakan yang kedua kalinya aku memegang peti mati. Begitu menyedihkan,diselimuti warna kesedihan yang amat kelam. Hingga siapapun tak ingin merelakan orang yang dicintai tidur didalamnya.

Disinilah aku berdiri sekarang. Terpuruk dalam duka yang tak berujung sambil memegang erat setangkai bunga mawar merah pekat sebagai simbol kematian. Dan suasana dingin dikamar mayat ini menambah kesan yang mengusik jiwaku.

"Kau..telah melanggar janji. Aku..takkan..memaafkanmu seumur hidupku.." lirihku dalam monolog yang bercampur dengan isakan.

"Kau tahu? Bunga mawar itu berduri,durinya bisa melukaimu jika kau tak berhati-hati. Tapi,jika dilihat lebih dalam lagi,bunga ini memiliki seribu makna tersembunyi. Terlihat jahat,tetapi sangat indah,bukan? Inilah hadiah yang bisa ku berikan untukmu,dikesempatan terakhir kita bertemu."

Jemariku meletakkan setangkai bunga itu tepat diatas permukaan peti matinya,sepatah kalimat doa pun kuucapkan bersamaan dengan diletakannya bunga itu. Sulit rasanya melangkahkan kaki agar menjauh dari tempat ini,ingin ku temani dia semalaman sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir.

Aku menutup pintu besi nan dingin tersebut. Pergi meninggalkan kamar peristirahatannya yang terakhir dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang gelap.

Tak banyak yang bisa ku lihat sepanjang kakiku melangkah,tatapanku hanya tertuju pada lantai yang ku pijak. Beberapa staff rumah sakit sepertinya juga sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing,wajar saja karena sekarang sudah larut malam. Jadi,karena sekarang hanya aku yang sedang berjalan sendirian dilorong rumah sakit ini,aku pun mulai berpikir untuk menggunakan lift.

Jari telunjuk ku arahkan untuk menekan tombol lalu menunggu sampai pintu lift itu terbuka. Satu,dua,tiga,hingga lima menit lebih dan kesabaranku mulai padam—

 _Ting.._

Aku tertegun. Tanganku yang sudah mengepal ingin meninju pintu lift tersebut segera ku turunkan. Niatku memang ingin merusak lift sialan itu,namun ketika melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat dihadapanku ini..

 _Perasaanku mulai bergejolak._

Aku meneguk liur untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongan. Peluh dingin menjalar dengan cepat ditubuhku. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan itu,segera ku mundurkan posisiku dan berbalik begitu saja sambil menjauhi lift tersebut.

 _Siapa gadis itu?_

"Hei! Kau tidak jadi menggunakan lift?" Ia bertanya dari arah belakangku. Tanpa perlu berbalik arah,aku tahu ia masih berdiri didalam lift.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Hoodie-ku semakin erat ku rapatkan agar bisa menutupi wajahku. Aku tak ingin gadis itu tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya,dan juga suaraku. Tapi hawa dingin yang mengusik itu masih belum pergi dari pikiranku. Gadis itu,baik auranya maupun suaranya,sangat mengangguku.

 _Mungkinkah? Ada vampir lain yang sedang mencariku?_

-moonlight-

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya gadis yang wajahnya sudah sangat familiar dalam benakku,Yaya.

Aku sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Yang ku lakukan hanyalah duduk disamping batu nisan milik Air. Aku tak menangis,tapi harus ku akui kalau aku sangat terluka diupacara pemakaman yang menyedihkan ini. Ingin rasanya ku menggali kembali gundukan tanah yang mengubur jasadnya tersebut. Ingin rasanya ku ubah segalanya,apapun yang bisa ku lakukan agar ia kembali. Agar aku tak menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu,bukan?" Ia menyamakan posisinya dengan posisiku. Aku masih enggan untuk berbicara bahkan sampai ia mulai terisak dan menangis.

"Maaf..Maaf..Maaf.."

"Andai saja ia tak menyelamatkanku waktu itu,mungkin ia takkan terbunuh..biar aku saja yang mati,asalkan jangan dia.." lirihnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Aku tersenyum pilu. Memang benar apa yang ia ucapkan itu,jika saja Air tak berperan bak seorang pahlawan yang menolong Yaya saat rumahnya dimasuki buronan tersebut,mungkin ia takkan mati. Ia pasti masih hidup dengan senyuman cerianya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berbicara kepadanya, "Ya,kau benar. Mungkin saja ini semua karena salahmu." Aku berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"Apakah kau akan membenciku..?"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi ku rasa tidak,jika kau ingin menerima benda ini." Jawabku sambil mengulurkan sesuatu. Ya,sesuatu yang baru saja ku keluarkan dari dalam saku. Jimat kayu.

Ia mendongak ke arahku, "Apa itu?"

"Ini semacam jimat penjaga hubungan. Percaya atau tidak,jika kau memiliki jimat ini,niscaya kau akan senantiasa dekat dengan orang yang kau sayangi."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Karena setelah upacara pemakaman ini berakhir,ku pikir tak ada lagi orang yang ku sayang didunia ini. Jadi,percuma saja jika aku menyimpannya. Lebih baik ku berikan saja padamu." Jawabku lalu meraih tangannya dengan paksa dan meletakkan jimat kayu itu tepat diatas permukaan tangannya yang halus.

"Selamat tinggal,Yaya." Itulah ucapan perpisahan yang biasa ku ucapkan sebelum meninggalkannya.

Aku merasa aneh akan diriku sendiri. Ku pikir menyerahkan jimat itu bukanlah solusi yang terbaik. Aku bahkan belum sempat memikirkan resikonya. Tapi apa boleh buat,jimat itu berpindah tangan karena ulahku sendiri.

 _Toh dia hanya manusia biasa._

Manusia biasa. Dua kata itu yang terlintas dalam benakku. Karena ia hanyalah seorang manusia,mustahil jika ia memiliki kemampuan aneh sepertiku. Aku berharap jimat itu tak memunculkan kekuatannya dihadapan seorang manusia.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Semerbak bunga kematian menyeruak dalam indera penciumanku. Memang harum,tapi dibalik keharuman itu tersembunyi sebuah makna. Apa arti kematian itu sendiri jika diibaratkan dengan bunga?

Suasana pemakaman ini sekilas indah dipandang. Netraku menangkap hijaunya rerumputan yang bergoyang lemah,diiringi oleh desiran angin lantunan musik alamiah. Jalan setapak yang terbuat dari bebatuan pun tak kalah saing. Setiap injakan yang ku lakukan aku selalu melihat ke bawah,dimana ukiran-ukiran itu berada. Aku tak bisa membayangkan,bagaimana bisa mereka mengukir diatas batu jika tanpa bantuan mesin?

Tak jauh mata memandang,gerbang besar yang menjadi portal pemakaman itu sudah terlihat. Aku hanya perlu melanjutkan beberapa langkah lagi menuju kesana. Sambil berjalan pun aku menyempatkan waktu sedikit untuk menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Aku tak melihat kerumunan manusia atau apapun. Mereka sepertinya sudah selesai berkunjung,yang tersisa mungkin hanya seorang gadis. Ya,seorang gadis yang sedang menaruh karangan bunga diatas sebuah pusara.

Aku menghentikan langkahku untuk memperhatikannya sejenak. Tudung hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya terlepas begitu saja,menampilkan surai hitamnya yang dikuncir dua. Ganasnya tiupan angin membuat surainya sedikit berantakan,tapi dengan cekatan ia menyibakkan surainya dengan sisiran jari. Wajahnya pun terlihat semakin jelas,aku bisa melihat mata birunya yang berair dibalik lensa kacamata.

Gadis itu kini tengah berbalik menatapku. Aku begitu terpana sampai tak sadar kalau ia sudah dari tadi merubah posisinya. Kami saling berhadapan sekarang,tanpa ada yang berbicara satu kata pun. Hingga akhirnya,sebuah kata yang sama sekali tak ku harapkan pun keluar begitu saja,dari bibirku.

"Cantik."

Ia membulatkan mulutnya. Aku segera mengutuk diriku yang lancang mengucapkan kata itu.

Aku sempat berpikir kalau ia akan menganggapku aneh dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Jadi,aku berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Tapi,apa yang telah ku sangka ternyata berbanding terbalik. Ia malah mengulas senyum dibibirnya sambil berkata, "Ah,senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Sesaat sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang,meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam tak mengerti.

 _Senang bertemu denganku..lagi?_

 _Apakah kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?_

-moonlight-

 ** _A/N : Hai!_**

 ** _Saya kembali datang membawa update terbaru^^_**

 ** _Oh ya,kehadiran tokoh baru akhirnya saya tampilkan perdana dichapter ini._**

 ** _Coba tebak siapa?_**

 ** _Ya,dia adalah Ying._**

 ** _Untuk yang lainnya tenang aja,semua pasti akan muncul satu persatu._**

 ** _Yosh,sekian dari saya._**

 ** _Saya harap enggak ada yg kecewa dengan chapter ini /ditimpuk readers/.g_**

 ** _Thanks for read and review^^!_**


End file.
